


Simpatizar con el diablo.

by dominguixcidio



Category: Ed - Fandom, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominguixcidio/pseuds/dominguixcidio
Summary: Nadie puede imaginar prometerle a otra persona que lo amará por siempre.Eso simplemente suena a locura.





	1. Juventud

Los ojos de Kevin eran preciosos, dos gemas en bruto del verde más bonito jamás creado. Eddward más que nadie lo sabía, sabía la intensidad que poseían y el poder que tenían sobre uno cuando querían. Y cuando el pelirrojo se acercó de forma sigilosa, cuando pareció sobrepasar aquel espacio personal del cual él tanto era defensor, cuando pareció traspasar su atmósfera y mezclar su respiración con la suya fue cuando liberó su amargura en forma de llanto. Y Kevin se sorprendió.

—Lo siento, pero si las cosas son así... Yo no puedo aceptarte—confesó, dando un paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo y dejando ir a, tal vez, el amor de su vida. Su espacio personal regresó y su atmósfera volvía a estar sin ninguna irregularidad. 

—Entiendo, gracias por escucharme—el contrario susurro, y cuando se acercó a besarle la mejilla fue tan inesperado que se quedó de piedra, aún después de que Kevin no estuviera más.

Aún después de que se hubiera ido podía sentir sus cálidos labios presionando suavemente contra su piel.

 

Se quedó mirando a la gente que paseaba por el parque, algunos reían, otros charlaban animadamente sentados en las bancas, y había algunos que simplemente caminaban sin destino alguno. Eddward se encontraba sentado en una banca, apreciando simplemente del paisaje, de las personas, hasta del frío que hacía. Cuando sintió a alguien posarse a su lado le contempló, era poco común que Nathan llegará en silencio, siempre era tan imperativo y conversador.

—Es un día lúgubre, ¿no?—Simplemente cuestiono, como si quisiera que le dijera que lo era, como si anhelara una afirmación. Eddward se encogió de hombros, algo desanimado para contestar.

—No lo sé—susurro, mirando a un perro que estaba siendo alzado por su dueño, era un australian silky terrier, Eddward siempre quiso uno de esos. 

—Kevin me contó lo de ayer, le rechazaste—comentó el peliverde como si hablaran del clima.

—¿A qué has venido, precisamente, Nathan?—Inquirió mientras se erguía y le observaba, los ojos del contrario eran iguales de vivaces que los de Kevin.

—A hacerte recapacitar, creo, ¿va bien?—Eddward sonrío levemente ante aquello, lo que hizo a Nat sonreír—. Se aman, ¿cuál es la variante que me falta?

—Kevin me aclaró de antemano que si salíamos sería en secreto, nadie debía enterarse. Al principio estaba tan cegado porque me quería que bloqueé lo primero que dijo, pero luego lo medité y entendí el porque queríamos que seamos un secreto. Somos mundos diferentes. No es que antes no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero... tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no le importara. De que sacrificara su estatus social por estar con alguien como yo.

—Estás equivocado, tal vez lo dijo porque no quería que nadie se metiera. Sabes como se pondría todo el instituto, las chicas te odiarían y los varones problablemente serían aún más crueles contigo. Era para protegerte—Eddward le miró con hastío, molestia llenando sus ojos. Nat se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que contemplaba esa expresión llena de disgusto en el rostro de Doble D.

—No soy de cristal, sé defenderme perfectamente. El punto central aquí es que sabía lo que sucedería si salíamos en secreto, nada cambiaría. Sería lo mismo un poco modificado, y Kevin aplazaría el mostrar lo nuestro a todo el mundo, si salía con él me hubiera condenado a tener una relación a escondidas. No quiero eso, quiero sentirme cómodo y poder estar con la persona que me gusta todo el tiempo...

—Las cosas no son así de fáciles—Nat trató de defender como pudo a su amigo, aunque se quedaba sin excusas o comentarios con que debatirle.

—No, Nathan, tienes razón. Son aún más fáciles, pero Kevin es complicado, demasiado. Y no tengo tiempo para complicaciones, es nuestro ante último año en el instituto y debo enfocarme en mis estudios, ahora más que nunca. El resultado de mis exámenes me dirá a que universidad podré entrar y apunto demasiado alto, por lo que debo comenzar a...

—A vivir, debes comenzar a vivir, Edd. Te la has pasado la vida estudiando, ¿qué acaso no es suficiente? ¿Nunca lo es?—Cuestiono y el pelinegro se quedó en silencio, algo conmocionado por lo dicho, y cuando estaba por comentar algo Nat aprovechó para debilitarlo aún más—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste realmente? ¿Acaso siquiera te has emborrachado? ¿Besado con algún extraño? ¿Hecho algo qué te haya puesto la piel de gallina? Suena absurdo, realmente, pero de alguna forma loca también se trata acerca de vivir, de tener experiencias, memorias, anécdotas para contar en algún futuro. No serás joven por siempre, y cuando sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirte mirarás atrás y verás a alguien que se la paso estudiando todo el tiempo sin poder disfrutar. Y cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde, ¿acaso eso es lo qué quieres?—Finalizó, algo agitado por tanta euforia puesta en cada palabra, por tanta verdad dicha y junta. Nathan no sabía de dónde había salido todo eso, pero se sentía orgulloso.

—Yo... lo sé, he pensado acerca de eso cada noche mientras leo libros o termino tareas, pero es algo que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar. Soy joven, ¿no? Y los jóvenes nos equivocamos, en el futuro sabré si esto es un error—de alguna forma u otra le rebatió mientras se levantaba y se alejaba.

—Eddward—por primera vez Nathan le llamó por su nombre completo, éste se giro algo extrañado—. ¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije?—Edd se le quedó mirando, sin ánimos de reconstruir una memoria muerta, pero Nat era todas sus pesadillas juntas—. No necesitas impresionar a nadie.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edd no se quedó hojeando algún libro, o repasando las materias que tendría el día siguiente. Simplemente se acostó en la cama y se permitió estar en paz luego de muchísimo tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo es que se sintió bien, correcto, para nada malo. 

 

Al día siguiente llegó tarde por primera vez, lo sé, suena a locura. Cuando entró en el aula pidiendo disculpas al profesor por su retraso a éste se encontraba algo anonadado. En cambio un peliverde sentado a lo lejos sonreía con autosuficiencia. Ed y Eddy se encontraban igual de extrañados.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto un rebelde, Doble D?—Cuestiono Eddy divertido ante tal situación.

—No es así, simplemente... oh, suena tan feo, me quedé dormido—admitió con mejillas sonrojadas Ed río y Eddy le siguió.

—Bienvenido al mundo normal, bobo. Pero tranquilo, es por lo que todos pasamos alguna vez —explico como si se tratara de algo nuevo, aunque realmente era una cosa usual entre todos los adolescentes.

—Hola, chicos. Este viernes voy a hacer una fiesta—Nazz se les acercó, tan sonriente y bonita que siempre.

—¿Una fiesta?—Era la primera vez que Edd prestaba atención a Nazz cuando les hablaba, no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero cada vez que la rubia venía a invitarlos a algo él hacía oídos sordos, sabiendo que estaría ocupado—. ¿Cuál es el motivo?—Nazz se le quedó viendo, algo sorprendida de que Doble D estuviera interesado.

—Bueno, no hay, es simplemente festejar—explicó riendo de forma encantadora, Eddy se veía perdido en ella, tan enamorado, y Ed simplemente le picaba la mejilla—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrán?

—Seguro—respondió Edd por sus amigos, quiénes estaban muy absortos en otras cosas, Nazz se vio sorprendida ante la confirmación pero de igual manera se fue sonriente. 

—Es taaan bonita... Un momento, ¡Doble D, ¿acabas de decir que iremos a su fiesta?!—Éste asintió confundido, ¿acaso Eddy estaba sordo?—. ¡Oh, Dios, está pasando! Finalmente te he llevado por el mal camino..., aunque, ¿seguro qué eres tú?—Edd suspiro, sólo Eddy era tan tonto para preguntarle a un posible farsante por si era el verdadero.

—¡Es un impostor!—Ed exclamo mientras tocaba su gorra, pero ante la reacción frenética de éste supieron que no.

—¿Por qué de repente te sientes con ganas de ir a una de las fiestas de Nazz? Siempre que te imploro para asistir te niegas de todas las formas posibles, ¿qué cambio ahora cabeza de calcetín?—Edd se hizo el tonto por primera vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que por primera vez no tenga nada que hacer—mintió de forma descarada mientras iban a la cafetería, sonriendo como si escondiera un secreto.

 

El viernes había llegado con rapidez y en esa semana Edd se encontró llegando tarde con frecuencia y hasta tuvo la osadía de faltar un día a clases. Él a veces en los pasillos podía sentir miradas de otros chicos, no entendía el porqué tanta atención de repente. Eddy le dijo que era debido a su inusual comportamiento, uno que debería ser muy usual por cierto. Pero nada de Doble D es usual como habrán visto.

—Esta fiesta se escucha movida—comentó Eddy mientras se acercaban a la casa de Nazz, se escuchaba desde afuera el sonido de la música y cuando entraron Edd no pudo evitar atraer su sombrero más abajo para tapar sus sensibles oídos. La música realmente estaba fuerte—. ¡No es genial, Doble D!—Tuvo que exclamar Eddy para que éste le escuchara, quien simplemente asintió.

Eddward observó su panorama, chicos que bailaban en la sala, la cual se encontraba despejada y parecía una pista de baile improvisada junto con otros que se hallaban sentados en los sofás o recostados por las paredes. En la cocina parecía que era el punto de abastecimiento de bebidas y comidas, había gente que hablaba y reía, distinguió a una chica acostada en la mesa y un chico chupando lo que parecía ser alguna bebida del ombligo de ésta, el cual estaba descubierto ya que tenía puesto un top que dejaba su abdomen al desnudo. Y aunque hiciera un frío Edd distinguió que eso no detenía para que las féminas se vistieran con atuendos tan diminutos y que exponían demasiada piel. Todo se le hizo nuevo, y por alguna razón eso le encantó. Quería aprender de cada cosa, de lo que usualmente se hacía y como debía comportarse, hasta vestirse.

—¡Chicos, vinieron!—Exclamo Nazz, quien tenía puesto un vestido negro ajustado que resaltaba sus curvas y un escote que exponía demasiado.

—¡Lo hicimos!—Grito Edd como si fuera un logro, al ver a Eddy algo bloqueado, normalmente era quién tenía la palabra.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Oye, Eddy, ¿no quieres bailar un poco?!—Éste parecía conmocionado ante las palabras de la rubia y Doble D río discretamente.

—¡Cla-Claro!—Exclamo algo demasiado ansioso y desesperado, Nazz simplemente río y le dio su bebida a Doble D, quien los veía partir a la pista, Eddy le miro como si no creyera lo que sucedía y Edd levantó su pulgar.

—¡Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí!—Sobresaltándose Eddward se giró a ver a Nathan, con una sonrisa triunfadora. Él rodó sus ojos

—Oh, por favor, no vengas a regodearte. Simplemente vengo a probar que es a lo que tú tanto llamas "diversión"—Nathan ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Entonces deberás probar de eso, dale un fondo blanco, ¿sí?—Eddward miró el vaso rojo de plástico desconfiado, la bebida era oscura y curioso bebió un poco. El sabor fue desagradable, parecía ácido y ardía.

—¡Esto es asqueroso!—Nathan río y tomó de su vaso toda su bebida de un trago.

—¡Vamos, no seas gallina Doble D!—Y no supo porque lo hizo, pero bebió todo de un trago—. Guau, ¡a eso me refiero! ¡Qué comience la fiesta!—Éste exclamo subiéndose a un sillón, seguido de ovaciones por parte de los presentes que parecían aún más descontrolado—. ¡Ven, vamos a un sitio menos ruidoso!—Soltó mientras se bajaba del sillón y le tomaba de la muñeca, dirigiéndolo al patio trasero. 

Eddward distinguió a gente, pero menos. Algunos sentados en unas sillas y otros simplemente en el césped o rodeando la piscina.

—¿Las fiestas siempre son así de alocadas?—Se atrevió a cuestionar y Nat quien se sentó a su lado asintió.

—Sip, pero sólo las de Nazz. Tienen algo especial... No sé si es el alcohol en exceso o la marihuana en los muffins pero, en fin, ¿quién sabe?—Explico riendo escandalosamente, su aliento apestaba a alcohol pero de todas formas, aunque se viera destruido, parecía feliz—. ¿Mis palabras te impactaron o algo?—Edd no quiso darle la razón, por lo que optó por callar—. Vamos, Doble D, todos últimamente hablan de que te habrá pasado, de que andas más rebelde y no sé que mierda más—termino riendo.

—Puede, sólo... quiero saber que se siente. Un poco no me hará daño, ¿verdad?—Nat le dio la razón.

—Claro que no, es más, si te descarrilas yo mismo te pondré en tu antiguo camino. No quiero tener en mi consciencia a otra alma a la que he llevado por el sendero de las fiestas y parranda—divertido comentó y Edd sonrío, estaba pasándola extrañamente bien, aunque había algo que rondaba en su mente.

—Y, amm, ¿estás solo o has venido con alguien?—Trato de sonar normal, como si no le importara, pero por la sonrisa de Nat sabía que su actuación fue en vano.

—No vino, está actuando raro. Le afectó tu rechazo, creo—Edd asintió, sintiéndose culpable, en toda la semana apenas y vio al pelirrojo, quien parecía tan lejos de su alcance—. Pero no te preocupes, le dije que estabas aquí, borracho hasta el alma... Así que creo que vendrá en tres, dos y... —su celular vibró, interrumpiéndole, él miro la pantalla iluminada y sonrío—. Rompió su récord—le susurro y Edd se quedó de piedra.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?—Cuestiono algo aún asustado, no preparado mentalmente para confrontar a Kevin nuevamente, mientras que Nat simplemente tecleaba en su celular.

—Porque estoy a favor del amor, y porque soy un casamentero sin remedio—simplemente respondió mientras se levantaba

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A dónde vas?—Él estaba por levantarse pero Nat le hizo sentarse nuevamente.

—No, quédate aquí. Iré a buscar algunas bebidas, ¿quieres algo?—Edd negó, enfadado con el peliverde por hacer cosas que le involucraban sin antes consultarle, Nat simplemente suspiro y entró a la casa. 

Eddward se quedó contemplando a las pocas personas que quedaban. Dos chicas muy borrachas que reían sin parar, una pareja muy ocupada besándose y un par de chicos que se estaban empujando levemente y él presentía que pronto caerían en la piscina. Escuchó el sonido de la música y luego cesó, él resoplo. Sabiendo que era Nathan que venía con las bebidas.

—No voy a tomar nada, Nathan. Te dije que...—se quedó a medio camino de su regaño cuando al alzar la vista se topó con aquellas gemas resplandecientes. 

—Tranquilo, no soy Nathan, y no traje nada de alcohol—Edd tragó y asintió, mirando al frente nuevamente y sintiendo a Kevin sentarse a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo prolongado hasta que el pelirrojo fue quien habló nuevamente—. Es una bonita noche, el cielo se está despejando—comentó y Edd alzo la vista al cielo, observando claramente como las nubes lentamente se iban dejando el protagonismo a las estrellas y a la brillante luna llena.

—Quiero amarte, Kevin... En verdad que quiero, pero temo no saber como hacerlo—susurro como si le contara un secreto a alguien, el pelirrojo se quedó algo sorprendido ante la honestidad y profundidad de las palabras del contrario. Así era Doble D, un momento hablaban de algo y al otro estaban hundidos en un tema importante y encontrándose reales.

—¿Por qué has venido a ésta fiesta? ¿Por qué te has encontrado raro ésta semana? Llegando tarde y faltando el jueves, estás actuado raro, ¿se debe a mí? Porque si es así me sentiría realmente mal y...

—Tranquilo, es el efecto que Nathan causa en las personas—explicó riéndose un poco y mirando a Kevin, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso te hizo algo?—Edd negó, sonriente.

—No, bueno, puede que me haya abierto los ojos un poco. Hacerme ver que estoy equivocado. Es tan frustrante e irritante que él tenga que hacerme ver mis errores, justamente de entre todos. Es como si yo lo supiera todo y a la vez nada—finaliza, sintiéndose algo vacío, con repentinas ganas de llorar.

—Es porque sabes lo teórico, jamás has puesto nada en práctica—Kevin comentó de forma lenta, para que lo asimilara.

—Creo tienes razón, hasta ahora he echo casi todo lo que me ha dicho—contó rememorando las palabras del peliverde.

—¿Qué falta? Podría ayudarte a cumplir esa lista—Edd sonrío, claro que lo haría, pensó.

—Bueno, aparte de emborracharme falta besar a un extraño—contó, viendo como éste fruncía el ceño, para nada feliz con ése detalle—. Aunque no tiene porque ser un extraño precisamente, puede ser alguien con quien acabe de encontrarme en alguna fiesta—Kevin le observó, sorprendido.

—¿Acaso éstas insinuando... lo qué creo que éstas insinuado?—Edd río ante la estupefacción del contrario, el pelirrojo era adorable.

—Sí, Kevin, realmente me gustaría que me besaras—confesó y no debía decir más ya que el contrario se encontraba posando sus labios encima de los suyos. Fue un roce suave, amable y lleno de sentimientos cargados. 

Eddward sintió a su respiración descontrolada, y qué decir de su pobre corazón. Besar a Kevin se sentía excepcional, ¿por qué casi se negó a éste placer? Se cuestionó, y concluyó que estaba loco, pero no tanto como lo estaba por el pelirrojo. Cuando se separaron el contrario le sonrió.

—Por las dudas, ¿no quieres entrar allí adentro y pasar la mejor noche de tu vida?—Edd se sonrojó y Kevin se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaron sus palabras—. Me refiero a bailar y tomar algo—especificó y el contrario asintió, sonriente.

—No me importaría añadir más besos.


	2. a/b/o

Eddward prestaba toda su atención a la profesora y enfermera del instituto que hablaba acerca de los tres géneros que existen en el planeta. Se llamaban alfa, betas y omegas. Los cuales están dispersos en todo el mundo, cada uno siendo diferente género. Desde un intimidante alfa, hasta un beta servicial o un omega que sirve para procrear y seguir con éstos géneros. Pero, según la profesora Janyse Barr, en éste último siglo éstos géneros casi han desaparecido, quedando muy pocos de cada uno. Escuchar hablar de ello es casi tan raro como encontrarlos, pero dice que es esencial que todos sepan sobre ésto. La concentración de Eddward se ve perturbada por sus mejores amigos quiénes se ríen a su lado, logrando afectar sus apuntes tomados. 

—¿Podrían guardar algo de silencio? Eddy, esto es importante, deberías prestar atención también—explica en susurros a sus amigos, quiénes se ríen mientras tiran bollos de papel. 

—Bah, para ti todo es importante cabeza de calcetín. Vive un poco—simplemente responde mientras le tira un bollo de papel a Kevin, quien se gira y le mira con ojos flamantes. Eddward simplemente suspira y vuelve a observar a la profesora, quien parece escribir algo en el pizarra.

Cuando la clase de salud termina junta sus cosas y se va, sin siquiera esperar a Ed y Eddy. En los pasillos busca a la profesora, ansioso de consultar algunas dudas que quedaron pendientes. Cuando la alcanza antes de llegar a la enfermería le sorprende verla hablando con Kevin, ella parece notar su presencia y le sonríe.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—Cuestiona servicial, y aunque Eddward no quiere ser un paranoico piensa que ella entraría perfectamente en la categoría de beta. Kevin se gira y le mira, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Amm, quería preguntarle acerca de algunas cosas de las cuales tengo dudas—explica, nervioso de tener al pelirrojo presente.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso. Kevin, dulzura, necesito algo de privacidad—el pelirrojo se sonroja y asiente levemente, yéndose sin rechistar pero no sin antes mirarle a Eddward, quien sigue conmocionado por el "dulzura". Ni bien Kevin desaparece la profesora parece obligada a decirle el porque del término afectivo usado—. Es mi hijo—revela y la sorpresa de Edd no puede ser mayor, aunque la similitud es grande.

—Vaya, que... sorpresa—susurra algo aturdido aún, Janyse sonríe comprensivamente, antes de hacerle pasar a la enfermería. 

—Bueno, ¿sobre qué tienes dudas?—Cuestiona sentándose tras el escritorio y posando los codos en éste.

—¿Cómo una persona puede saber qué género será si llega a presentar?—La enfermera se reclina sobre la silla, mirándole con maravilla.

—Para una persona que aún no presenta puede ser difícil saberlo, pero para alguien que sí lo ha hecho puede intuirlo o especular, ¿por qué quieres saber?—Inquiere curiosa, Eddward se pone nervioso.

—¿Usted ha presentado alguna vez?—Pregunta tímido, cuando la enfermera asiente él se cohíbe—. Es que me gustaría saber en que género cabría si llego a presentar—susurra bajito, jugando con sus manos.

—Bueno, yo soy una beta—Eddward se sorprende al ver que ha acertado—, y podría decir que cabrías en el género de beta u omega—lentamente expresa, Edd realmente no se siente sorprendido, pero sí decepcionado—. Aunque no sabemos si es que llegues a presentar. Generalmente uno presenta a partir de los doce años para arriba, pero especulo que tú tienes quince—insegura predice y él se achica aún más en su lugar.

—Dieciséis—corrige, avergonzado de aparentar ser menor.

—Sería algo tardío que presentaras a ésta edad—alega, y Edd se muerde el labio inferior.

—Pero no imposible, ¿verdad?—Pregunta, queriendo tener todas las estadísticas. 

—Pero no imposible, aunque sería un caso inusual no sería raro. En ocasiones suele ocurrir, muchos factores influyen, el estrés, la depresión u cansancio puede afectar a que uno presente, logrando que éste lo haga antes o mucho después. Pero como he dicho, hoy en día presentan cinco personas de diez, los géneros van desapareciendo ya que no son tan necesitados como antes. Por ejemplo, en la segunda guerra mundial la raza humana se vio tan afectada que como la tasa de mortalidad era tan alta y la de natalidad muy baja comenzaron a aparecer éstos géneros para estabilizar nuevamente el número de personas. Aunque ahora no requerimos tanto de ellas como antes—finaliza, logrando que Eddward se sienta algo mejor. 

Cuando la jornada termina aquel día Eddward camina por la vereda junto a su par de amigos de manera aliviada, como sintiéndose ligero. Se siente grato saber que puede que exista la posibilidad de que no presente. Hasta se ríe un poco, claro, porque si presenta, ¿por qué justo tendría que hacerlo él? Es uno en un millón. Y sonriente ante sus cálculos va a su casa sintiéndose genial.

El problema es a la noche, cuando comienza a sentirse raro. Observa su reloj confundido y ve que éste marca las tres de la madrugada, él se siente muy caliente y mojado, no, él está mojado. Extrañado sale de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y lánguido a la vez. Cuando entra en el baño y se quita su pantalón de pijama y ropa interior nota que sí, está manchado. Pero no precisamente en la parte delantera, sino en la trasera... ¿Por qué está manchado allí? Él no lo comprende, y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Por ello simplemente se da una buena ducha fría y se cambia de ropa interior, volviendo a la cama y tapándose por completo, ignorando la sensación de su cuerpo volviendo a sentirse caliente y los cosquilleos en la parte baja de su vientre.

Cuando se despierta está mojado nuevamente, y ha manchado las sábanas. Ignorando ese hecho se da nuevamente una ducha y observando la hora se viste y marca al número que la señora Barr le dio ayer en caso de cualquier otra duda o consulta.

—¿Señora Barr?—Cuestiona cuando escucha que responden.

—Esa soy yo, ¿eres tú, Marion?—Suena aún algo dormida, y eso que ya son las cinco y media.

—Sí, perdone las molestias pero algo extraño me sucedió por la noche—cuenta sintiendo su voz temblar levemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Se nota preocupada y Eddward suspira para no perder su estabilidad y largarse a llorar, se siente algo susceptible aquella mañana.

—E-Estoy bien, es sólo que anoche me he sentido extraño y amm, fue algo inusual. Nunca antes me había pasado y no sé si se deba a algo que ingerí o enfermedad—explica, evitando por completo la respuesta más obvia.

—Ya veo, antes de clases quiero que vayas a verme en la enfermería, ¿está bien?

—Claro, muchas gracias, señora Barr—agradece, más aliviado.

—Es un placer, Marion.

Cuando se une con sus amigos para ir al colegio Ed se le queda viendo por unos instantes, lo que desconcierta un poco a Eddward.

—¿Sucede algo, Ed?—Nervioso porque su amigo le esté mirando tan fijamente cuestiona.

—Hueles distinto, Doble D, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Acaso cambiaste de perfume?—Inquiere mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar se rasca la barbilla, Eddward siente como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Ed? Cabeza de huevo ni siquiera debe usar colonia, debe ser su usual olor a desinfectante pero más fuerte—Eddy comenta riéndose burlón y olvidan el tema para ir al instituto, excepto Eddward, quien se sigue cuestionándose y olfateándose así mismo. 

Cuando llegan Edd se las ingenia para escaparse de sus amigos e ir, prácticamente, corriendo a la enfermería. Cuando llega y entra no ve a nadie excepto a Kevin.

—¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo, Doble bobo?—Cuestiona el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido, pero Edd no puede siquiera contestar ya que el aroma que expide el contrario es tan embriagador. Es tanto que se tapa la nariz, sonrojado.

—Venía a ver a la señora Janyse—susurra, sin mencionar que sabe el hecho de que es su madre, Kevin parece mirarle sin inmutarse, olisqueando el aire y mirándolo nuevamente.

—Hueles distinto—Eddward cierra sus ojos, cansado de escuchar aquello por más que sea la segunda vez.

—Lo sé, es por ello que yo que...

—Eres un omega—Kevin le corta, y Eddward le observa fijamente, tratando de saber si es una broma o algo, pero los serios e intensos ojos verdosos del contrario le dicen que no es así.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?—Dudoso cuestiona, retrocediendo a medida que el pelirrojo avanza.

—Es demasiado sencillo, tu aroma es muy dulce para que sea el de un alfa, y muy fuerte para que sea el de un beta—burlón explica, y Edd choca con la pared, y Kevin le arrincona.

—Aléjate—murmura algo nervioso, mirando el abrigo verde claro que el contrario tiene puesto.

—Kevin, te he dicho que no debes intimidar a los demás—la señora Barr hace presencia, sentándose detrás de su escritorio y mirando unos papeles que se notan importantes.

—Tch, eso no es divertido—farfulla el nombrado con mejillas sonrojadas mientras se aleja finalmente de Eddward, quien se permite respirar. 

—Que seas alfa no te da el derecho a jugar con los demás betas u omegas—su madre explica de una forma que un adulto lo haría con un niño de cinco, Kevin simplemente se cruza de brazos y mira al suelo, luciendo totalmente regañado. Por alguna razón se nota tan adorable que Eddward quiere sacarle una foto—. Ahora ve a clases, que la campana acaba de sonar—ordena mientras observa los papeles que se encuentran esparcidos en su escritorio.

—Pero...

—Sin peros—sentencia tecleando algo en la laptop que tiene a su costado izquierdo, Kevin resopla y rodando los ojos camina a la puerta, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al omega presente.

—Nos veremos después, Eddward—es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre, y por alguna razón la manera en que la dice le causa escalofríos.

—Kevin...—su madre advierte al ver que aún no ha abandonado la habitación.

—Ya voy, ugh—éste responde yéndose finalmente, ni bien lo hace Janyse le presta atención.

—Bien, Eddward, por lo visto eres omega. Tus premoniciones ayer fueron bien cuestionadas, pero realmente me sorprende que presentes a ésta edad, y que seas omega—Eddward toma asiento, consciente de que en la clase de ayer dijo que omegas hombres no eran muy frecuentes.

—Lo sé, es por eso que quería hablarle. Anoche me sentí realmente mal, desganado y pesado, y, amm, caliente—confiesa ruborizado, la enfermera le sonríe calidamente.

—Has hecho bien en venir a verme, lo que ahora prosigue serían los supresores. Que suprimirán tu aroma, como ya verás mi hijo sabe que eres con solo olerte—ese comentario hace a Eddward sonrojarse aún más.

—No sabía que fuera alfa—susurra curioso, Janyse asiente, notándose orgullosa.

—Presentó a los catorce, no fue tan sorprendente para mí, por alguna razón lo venía venir. Su padre, sin embargo, no lo tomó bien y pues... bueno, pasaron cosas inevitables, supongo. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, te prescribiré un supresor común y te sacaré una muestra de sangre para recomendarte uno que se adapte completamente a tí. Como recién presentas calculo que tu celo vendrá dentro de medio año o menos, no podría darte una respuesta concisa ya que debido a que has presentado tarde serás irregular por lo que tus celos podría venir cada dos o tres meses—explica mientras escribe en un papel la nota médica.

—¿Por qué antes no podía oler a los demás géneros y ahora sí?—Cuestiona confuso el azabache.

—Debido a que has presentado, sólo lo que presentan saben quien es alfa, beta u omega, los demás simplemente son humanos comunes.

—Pensé que los betas era humanos—confundido comenta.

—Y lo son, la única diferencia es que saben distinguir quién es qué, y algunos huelen, pocos pero lo hacen. Hasta expiden feromonas—Eddward se ve sorprendido ante tal información—. Bien, con esta receta puedes ir a la farmacia y presentarla para que te den supresores—explica mientras Edd la toma.

—Gracias—susurra mientras se levanta y camina a la puerta con lentitud.

—Y, Eddward, te recomendaría saltarte clases hoy. En tu estado podrías alterar a algunos alfas quiénes no estén acostumbrados a un omega recién presentado. Lo digo porque hueles más fuerte de lo que usualmente olerías luego de una semana ya presentado, así que hasta que tengas el supresor lo mejor será evitar el ir a clases—Eddward asiente, algo sonrojado por lo que puede ocasionar y se va, escuchando una risita proveniente de la señora Barr. 

Ni bien sale del instituto camina hacia la farmacia más cercana, para su suerte la señora Barr presentará una nota médica explicando el porque de su ausencia a clases. Y con suerte espera que no afecte su registro de asistencia perfecta. Es extraño como al entrar puede oler el leve aroma del que atiende, es omega, piensa algo emocionado de que ahora pueda saber qué es cada uno. El supresor no es más que una caja que contiene tres tabletas de pastillas, cada una contiene diez y duran para una semana. Él debe consumir cada pastilla una vez al día y listo. Aunque la idea de consumir pastillas no le hace tanta gracia debido a que con el tiempo podrían dañar su hígado, aunque claro, el efecto sería tardío y recién a sus cincuenta años presentaría efectos. Pero tardíos o no hacen mal, aunque sabe el peligro que corre si no los toma, no todos los alfas tienen control sobre sí mismos, y si él huele igual que un omega lo haría cuando está en celo lo mejor sería tomárselo. Al menos hasta que haya pasado una semana y no huela tanto como ahora, o tal vez intercale tomando un día y otro no.

Cuando regresa a su hogar se toma una, y decide guardar los supresores en su baño. Su padre está en un viaje de negocios que se prolongó por otro mes más, mientras que su madre viajó a Washington para ver a la abuela, quién está algo mal de salud. Él también quería ir pero tenía clases y sería un inconveniente. Suspirando sube las escaleras y decide ir a su cuarto, a dormir, todo el tema de alfa, beta u omega teniéndolo exhausto. 

El ruido del timbre lo despierta, somnoliento observa el reloj de su mesa de noche, notando que son las tres de la tarde. Aún algo desorientado se levanta y sale de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse con Kevin tras ella. El aroma del alfa despertándole por completo.

—Hola, Eddward—nuevamente saluda, sin un apodo o burla, diciendo su nombre y logrando estremecerlo.

—Saludos, Kevin. Disculpa mi impertinencia pero, ¿a qué debo ésta visita?—Cuestiona refregándose su ojo izquierdo, al menos después de haber dormido un poco se siente mejor, piensa.

—Quiero que me asesores con mis clases de francés, y porque mi madre te quiere invitar a que meriendes con nosotros—Edd se nota sorprendido pero sonríe levemente, gustoso de pasar tiempo con la señorita Janyse, por alguna razón le agrada.

—Claro, iré enseguida—y no sabe porque Kevin sonríe ante su respuesta.

Janyse es mucho más jovial y divertida en su hogar, se ve más natural y relajada. Más cuando avergüenza a su hijo (que parece ser su pasatiempo favorito), se ríe mucho y prepara unos ricos muffins de chocolate para acompañar el café con leche que le ha preparado. Por lo que Edd nota se da cuenta de que el padre de Kevin no vive con ellos, y Eddward intuye que se habrá divorciado hace algunos años. 

—Me ausenté mucho el año pasado, mi bebito se las tuvo que apañar solo. Tendrás que ver lo sorprendida que estaba cuando regresé y me enteré era el mariscal de campo y el quinto mejor de su clase—orgullosa comenta, Kevin simplemente toma de su café sonrojado, Eddward sonríe divertido—. Pero debido a que estuve mucho tiempo lejos me decidí a ser la enfermera de su instituto, ¿verdad, pastelito? Ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí y podré enterarme de todo lo que hagas—con una sonrisa perversa cuenta, Eddward se ríe.

—Mamá—regaña Kevin haciendo un puchero, logrando que ésta ría aún más. Hasta que el celular de Janyse suena.

—Oh, es importante. Si me disculpan—informa tomando la llamada y yéndose de la sala, Eddward sigue la silueta de la madre de Kevin hasta que se pierde dentro de la cocina.

—Es una buena madre—susurra, algo anhelante y solitario, él también quiere a su madre de vuelta.

—Ahora lo es...—murmura Kevin, y el azabache le observa—. Bien, ¿me ayudarás con francés o no?—Cuestiona levantándose del sillón y caminando escaleras arriba, es instintivo como Edd le sigue.

—Claro, ¿en qué tienes problemas?—Pregunta cuando entra a la habitación del pelirrojo, observando todo con detalle. El aroma de Kevin se más fuerte aquí, es más concentrado e intenso, Edd siente que no puede respirar—. Amm, si no es molestia, ¿podrías abrir la ventana?—Cuestiona algo avergonzado y Kevin al notarlo se avergüenza también.

—Si, claro... yo, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta—susurra mientras abre la ventana frente a su cama, en la cual se sienta. Eddward, sin embargo, se permite tomar lugar en la silla al lado del escritorio. Es la conjugación de être, y luego esta avoir y aller—explica, notándose perdido a medida que le aclara sus problemas, Eddward ríe levemente y decide acercarse, sentarse a su lado y observar los apuntes de éste.

—Ç'est facile!—Exclama con fluidez y Kevin le observa como si le hubiera hablado en alemán o ruso, Edd suspira—. Es fácil, pero te lo facilitaré haciendo una tabla de conjugación de cada verbo. Así podrás usarlo de referencia cuando te sientas perdido—expone mientras comienza a escribir, Kevin simplemente se permite a observar al azabache en silencio. 

A la mañana siguiente Eddward se siente raro cuando se levanta de su cama, pero decide ignorarlo. Ha pasado una semana desde que ha ido por las tardes a la casa de Kevin para ayudarlo con su francés, con el cual avanza rápidamente. También ha descubierto que Ed es un beta, lo supo por el leve aroma que emana y éste ni cuenta se ha dado, pero no le dice nada, a fin de cuentas de seguro ni lo entienda. Aunque es vergonzoso que cada día le diga que huele a Kevin, y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo si pasa diariamente una hora en su cuarto, en el cual su aroma parece adherirse a sus ropas? Lo extraño sucede aquel viernes, cuando está en la biblioteca y el tal Nathan, amigo de Kevin, aparece a su lado. Su aroma desconcentrándolo, también es alfa.

—Hola, ¿eres Eddward?—Éste asiente, confundido ante la presciencia del peliverde a su lado—. Lo sabía, es que soy el mejor—se halaga y resulta tan gracioso que Edd se ríe levemente, ensanchando la sonrisa del contrario—. En fin, no sabía que eras omega—le sorprende que Nathan sepa que es omega, ya que las pastillas que toma deberían suprimir su aroma por completo, tal vez no están haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Y yo no sabía que eras alfa—simplemente responde, mirando de reojo a su libro acerca de animales acuáticos.

—Touché—responde riendo, Eddward se le queda viendo, notando su atractivo, pero por alguna razón no le causa nada. Aunque cuando su nariz percibe otro aroma, uno mucho más fuerte y potente que el de Nathan desvía su atención a la persona frente a la mesa.

—Nat, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?—Cuestiona Kevin, se nota enojado y a Eddward le gustaría saber el porqué y calmarle... Un momento, ¿por qué querría calmarle?

—Pues ya sabes, paseaba y me topé con mejillas dulces—responde, con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro, es imposible para Eddward no sonrojarse.

—Como sea, vete de aquí, Nazz te busca—y ni bien dice aquel nombre Nat ya ha desaparecido, Eddward se permite suspirar—. ¿Te estaba molestando?—Cuestiona el pelirrojo, su tono de voz más calmada ahora, Edd le sonríe.

—En realidad no, pero si debo acotar que interrumpió mi lectura—confiesa señalando su libro, Kevin le sonríe y toma asiento en dónde estaba Nat, por alguna razón, para él es más agradable la presencia de Kevin que la del peliverde.

—¿Animales acuáticos? Hmm, si yo fuera uno sería un tiburón—Eddward ríe ante el infantil comentario y Kevin también Oye, lo decía en serio

—Ya veo, entonces yo... me gustaría ser un león marino, son tan adorables—admite sonriente mientras admira una imagen de una, la cuál está plasmada en su libro. Kevin se ríe y Edd le mira interrogante.

—Oh, entonces habría un problema entre ambos—Eddward le mira confundido—. ¿Qué no sabías? Los tiburones se alimentan de leones marinos, así que creo que debería comerte—comenta lentamente, susurrando cada palabra y acercándose peligrosamente a él, pero sin llegar a tocarle.

—Q-Qué bueno que en verdad no soy uno—de manera nerviosa comenta y Kevin simplemente le observa, con intensos ojos verdes.

—Eddward, no te acerques a Nat, no me gusta—y así como ha llegado se va, dejando al azabache con el corazón en la garganta y la respiración agitada.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

—Ya te lo digo, fue tan raro. Se acercó de la nada y nos invitó a su fiesta—Eddy susurra, parece pensante. 

—Nazz siempre nos invita a sus fiestas, Eddy, por más que no asistamos. Es más, invita a todo el mundo, creo—Eddward hace notar a su amigo, quien parece darle vuelta demasiado al asunto.

—Pero estaba solo, siempre nos invita cuando estamos a los tres. De seguro se ha dado cuenta de mi atractivo y no sabe como acercarse a mi—Edd suspira, asintiendo, preguntándose cuando su amigo se enterará de que Nazz realmente no gusta de él.

—De grande quiero ser una gallina—Ed comenta y Eddward piensa seriamente que debe encontrarse nuevos amigos. 

No lo sabe, pero Eddy logra convencerlo de que asista a la fiesta de Nazz. La cual es esa noche. Hace frío, están a mediados de otoño pero eso al parecer no impide que la gente salga de parranda. Cuando llegan a la casa de Nazz, la cuál está a cinco casas de la suya escuchan música y notan a gente tanto fuera como dentro. Ed se pierde ni bien entran y Eddy se acerca a preguntarle a Rolf si no ha visto a la rubia, Eddward se sorprende al ver en la pista de baile improvisada a Sarah bailar muy de cerca con un chico al cual desconoce, pero en una esquina está Jimmy, viendo todo con ceño fruncido. El azabache simplemente se ríe al ver que Jimmy claramente tiene celos.

—¿Qué resulta tan gracioso, mejillas dulces?—Sorprendido se gira y observa a Nat, quien le sonríe—. Gran sorpresa es tu presencia—sonriente rima, y Edd recuerda las palabras del pelirrojo, pero no cree que seguirlas sería bueno, al fin y al cabo Kevin no tiene derecho a decirle que puede hacer o no.

—Eddy me obligó a venir—es todo lo que responde, encogiéndose de hombros, Nat ríe.

—Era algo sabido que alguien te arrastro hasta aquí, toma, para que te relajes un poco—Eddward mira el vaso de plástico rojo con algo de escepticismo, pero algo le impulsa a tomarlo y probar aquella sustancia algo ardiente. 

—Sabe asqueroso—admite luego de un trago, y Nathan simplemente ríe, mientras le toma de la muñeca y acerca a la pista, Edd le detiene—. Espera, no sé bailar—nervioso explica, pero a Nathan no parece importarle.

—Nadie sabe, dulzura, ese es el secreto—le confiesa guiñándole un ojo, y Eddward se deja llevar, total, nadie estará fijándose en él y sus ridículos pasos.

Para su estupor termina divirtiéndose, haciendo pasos absurdos junto a Nathan y riéndose de ellos. Eso hasta que pasa una canción algo movida y para cuando se da cuenta Nat está detrás suyo, diciéndole al oído lo encantador que se ve y elogiándole. Eddward se siente abochornado y acalorado, Nat está muy cerca. 

—N-Nat, es-espacio—apenas puede vocalizar, tratando de zafarse del agarre del contrario.

—Sí, lo sé, necesitamos espacio—Eddward quiere negar, no es eso a lo que se refiere. Pero no es necesario especificar cuando siente unos brazos sacarle de ese incomoda pose, cuando alza la vista se topa con dos orbes verdes que brillan—. Kevin, amigo—saluda el peliverde, sonriente.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él—masculla el contrario, haciendo presión en el agarre que tiene hacia Doble D, quien simplemente hunde la nariz en el cuello del contrario, encontrando el aroma del alfa tan relajante.

—No especificaste si en todos lados o sólo en el instituto—comenta burlón y Kevin sólo gruñe para prácticamente arrastrar a Edd fuera de allí, en eso ve a Eddy bailando con Nazz, lo que le sorprende.

—Pensé que Nazz gustaba de ti—suelta y Kevin mira hacia la pista, notándose igual de sorprendido que Eddward.

—Yo también—éste susurra, la idea de que a Kevin le siga gustando Nazz sentándole mal.

—No te preocupes, de seguro podrás conquistarla—Eddward intenta animar al pelirrojo, cuando salen de la casa de la rubia, Kevin simplemente le suelta la mano y se gira a contemplarle.

—¿Qué dices?—Espeta, se nota enfadado y Eddward está muy nervioso y aún algo acalorado.

—Bu-Bueno, me refiero a Nazz. Aunque me gustaría que saliera con Eddy—reflexiona después de un rato, Kevin resopla y se masajea las sienes.

—¿Es qué aún no lo entiendes?—Eddward se le queda mirando confundido—. Tú eres quien me gusta, Doble bobo—y el azabache siente que la sangre que recorre sus venas se ha detenido, al igual que su corazón y respiración.

—Kevin, ¿estás ebrio?—Cuestiona incrédulo, acercándose y mirándole con detenimiento, éste se nota frustrado

—No, Doble D, no estoy ebrio, sin enamorado. ¿Acaso escuchaste lo qué acabo de decir?—Mosqueado cuestiona y él asiente, algo atónito aún.

—Sí, es sólo que me es difícil asimilarlo. Mira, si se trata de alguna apuesta te advierto qu...

—¡No! Ugh, de verdad me gustas, mucho, ¿por qué es tan difícil que me creas...? Ni siquiera sé porque he venido aquí de todas formas—masculla girándose y caminando lejos de Edd, quien se muerde el labio inferior sin saber que hacer.

—¡Kevin, espera!—Ni bien exclama aquello éste lo hace, girándose a verle—.Perdón, debí tomarte más seriamente. Es que... creo deberías entender mi situación y el porqué de actuar así—Kevin asiente, mirando a otra parte con mejillas ruborizadas, Eddward no puede saber si es a causa del frío o la bochornosa conversación—. Es sólo, tu también me gusta, creo, bueno, sé que me siento atraído hacia tí—confiesa, jugando con sus manos y mirando al suelo, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a los ojos. Pero Kevin le obliga a mirarle, alzando su mentón y haciendo que sus celestes esferas choquen con las verdes del alfa.

—Apestas a Nathan—comenta gruñendo, y Eddward siente sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más—. Vamos—simplemente dice para tomarlo de la mano y a continuación caminar lejos de todo el barullo y ruido que ocasiona la fiesta de Nazz.

Llegan a la casa de Kevin, y entran en silencio al cuarto del alfa, el aroma de éste llenándolo todo. Eddward puede notar una hoja encima del escritorio, viendo con sorpresa el A+ que al parecer Kevin sacó en el examen de francés. Cuando siente al alfa detrás suyo, el cuál pone sus manos en el escritorio, arriconándolo, Eddward sonríe.

—No necesitabas mi ayuda en francés—susurra contemplando el examen, Kevin ríe en su cuello, el cuál olfatea con lentitud. Eddward se estremece al sentir la nariz del contrario aspirar su aroma.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Je suis le meilleur—Edd ríe levemente pero se queja cuando el contrario muerde su hombro.

—Kevin—jadea cuando este chupa y succiona, de repente Eddward siente a sus piernas como gelatina.

—J'ai beaucoup d'appétit—el contrario dice en un susurro en su oído, Edd no puede evitar derretirse un poco y se gira, contemplándole. 

—No seas goloso—regaña, viendo al alfa frente suyo sonreír, aunque cuando éste le levanta Eddward no puede evitar soltar un gritito ante la sorpresa. Éste le recuesta en la cama y se posiciona encima, dirigiéndose a su cuello dónde lame y desabotonando su camisa.

—Tu aroma es tan delicioso—Eddward cierra sus ojos, completamente avergonzado y halagado a la vez—. Me gustaste desde el accidente con los jawbreakers—confiesa y Eddward le observa sorprendido.

—¿En serio?—Sorprendido cuestiona, preguntándose en que momento Kevin se quito su abrigo y remera.

—Sí, y luego cuando aquella mañana te olfateé, cuando me di cuenta de que acababas de presentar me sentí tan afortunado de que hayas sido omega—sus ojos brillan y Eddward no puede evitar derretirse ante tal mirada mortífera, por lo que es casi involuntario cuando le toma de las mejillas y acerca a su rostro, para besarle. 

Sí, en definitiva, ser omega no es tan malo... Mucho menos si tu alfa resulta ser Kevin Barr.


	3. Dentro del mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de NathanxEddward

Debe haber alguien en quien confiar, una vez pensó cuando cumplió siete años. Lo sé, impresionante que con siete años pensara aquello. Pero así era la vida de Nat, pensamientos desagradables la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez por ello no se callaba ni un minuto, tratando de ahogar cualquier pensamiento que esté por surgir. Tal vez por ello sonreía todo el tiempo, terco a dejarse vencer. Porque él era Nathan Goldberg, el sólo hecho de llevar ese apellido mostraba signo de superioridad... O eso creyó alguna vez, ahora no es más que un apellido simple y común, algo que todas las personas tienen pero diferente, como los nombres. 

Nathan tenía trece cuando se mudó a Cul-de-sac, un vecindario en la ciudad de Peach Creek. Cuando llegó pensó que no era el mejor lugar en el que hubiera estado, es más, era de por lejos el mejor lugar que haya presenciado. Pero al contemplar la casa en la que vivirían supo que no sería algo pasajero, era real, palpable. 

Su madre se había divorciado irreversiblemente de su padre.

Lloraba, a veces por las noches lloraba y Nathan la escuchaba ya que ella estaba en el cuarto contiguo. Ésta casa no era tan grande como la mansión que solían tener en Los Ángeles. Los cuartos no eran tan grandes y estaban muy cerca, las paredes eran algo finas y él necesitaba espacio. Tan acostumbrado a lo grande, a lo desorbitante que esto era tan extraño que se sentía incómodo. No una casa de verdad. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino tener que soportar el ruido que hacían los chicos del vecindario cada siesta. Como se habían mudado en vacaciones de verano éstos salían a jugar (o cómo él decía, gritar y molestar) y hacían demasiado escándalo.

—¿Por qué no intentas socializar con alguno? Sé que han estado curiosos acerca de tí, algunas vecinas me lo han dicho—con una suave sonrisa triste su madre pidió, y tal vez por aquella expresión tan lamentable él accedió.

—Está bien, creo que me falta algo de aire—comentó tratando de complacer a su progenitora, la cual ensanchó la sonrisa mientras veía a su hijo partir hacia afuera (sin saber que éste lo hacía forzadamente).

El exterior era cien veces peor que quedarse en su cuarto leyendo alguna revista o libros, distinguió a una rubia que era bastante bonita pero extraña, hablaba junto con un chico en una bicicleta. Eso le llamó la atención, él también tenía una bicicleta pero la había dejado en la casa de su padre. Ahora sólo podría usarla cada vez que fuera a L.A. Aquel hecho le deprimió un poco más.

—Saludos, nuevo vecino. He visto que se han cambiado hace unos días pero no he tenido la oportunidad de traerles un regalo, éste pastel lo ha echo mi madre—Nat observó con escepticismo al niño que se había posado frente suyo, igual de alto que él y con una gorra oscura con franjas blancas, vistiendo una simplona remera naranja junto a unos pantaloncillos morados.

—Oh, que amable de tu parte y de tu madre. Si me permites—pidió mientras el contrario le entregaba el pastel con sumo cuidado, Nat a simple vista supo que el chico era algo maniático—.¿Gustas pasar?—Los modales ante todo, se recordó.

—Eso sería maravilloso pero lamentablemente deberé declinar la invitación ya que he quedado con otras personas, aún así gracias—hablaba tan formal, igual que él lo hacía en las fiestas importantes al que su padre le llevaba en ocasiones, pero él sólo lo hacía en las fiestas, capaz sí había gente decente después de todo en este lugar—. Por cierto, me llamo Eddward, pero la mayoría me dice Edd o Doble D—se presentó, extendiendo su mano derecha, Nat le observó.

—Un gusto, DD—minimizando el apodo saludó, estrechando la mano con confianza—. Yo soy Nathan, pero puedes decirme Nat... o el amor de tu vida, como quieras—por el sonrojo que crecía con rapidez en las mejillas del contrario supo que tal vez no estaría del todo aburrido.

Luego de entregarle el pastel a su madre y volver a salir Eddward inesperadamente se encontraba fuera de su casa nuevamente, y esta vez con más chicos. DD le presentó a cada uno, desde Kevin (quien exigió ser presentado primero, aunque tuvo algo de pelea con Eddy) hasta el chico Johnny que raramente hablaba con un pedazo de madera nombrado Tablón. Era un vecindario extraño, muy extraño, pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Secretamente Nat estaría agradecido con Eddward por haberle presentado a todos y unido al grupo con tanta facilidad. 

.

Nathan reía con ganas, las locuras de Rolf eran inigualables, y siempre tenía la duda de dónde éste era originario (cada vez que preguntaba el peliazul cambiaba drásticamente de tema). Estaban en la cafetería del colegio, el verano ya se había acabado y Nat terminó integrándose tan bien que ahora se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Kevin, Rolf y Nazz, ellos eran los chicos más medianamente normales y con quiénes mejores se llevaba. Luego estaba Sarah (aunque no lo admitiría le daba miedo a veces) y Jimmy (demasiado mimado) con quienes raramente hablaba, además de Johnny (también le daba miedo). Y por último los Ed's, en donde estaban Eddy y Ed, ambos raros y con personalidades demasiadas marcadas. Eddy un futuro estafador o emprendedor (quien sabe) y Ed... bueno, alguien inestable e ingenuo (para no llamarle torpe descerebrado). Y último Eddward, ¿qué porque no le juntaba con el otro par de torpes? Porque Eddward era especial, algo hipocondríaco y maniático pero amable, servicial e inteligente. Una que otra vez se encontró platicando de temas tan triviales y profundos a la vez, le gustaba la forma en que tomaban rumbos tan disparatados e inconexos. Era agradable, tal vez demasiado.

—Y aquella vez que Victor huyó con tu ropa interior—rememoró Kevin riendo estrepitosamente, Rolf se veía indignado cuando contaba la anécdota y Nat fingió prestar atención mientras su vista se posaba en cierto delgaducho con la vista puesta en un libro. A veces espiaba a Eddward, no de forma intencional, sólo que cuando él miraba su entorno éste siempre se hallaba presente. 

—¡Desde aquello Victor mejoró su comportamiento, lo juro!—Exclamó Rolf dando un golpe a la mesa, y sobresaltando a todos los presentes en ella.

—Oye, Rolf, tranquilo—Nazz pidió risueña, y éste asintió, aún resentido con su cabra.

Pero entre charla y charla el timbre sonó indicando el fin del almuerzo. Kevin se veía fastidiado y Nazz y Rolf seguían charlando, Nat se fijó en Eddward nuevamente. Quien por leer tan arduamente se quedó algo detrás de los Ed's. Nathan aprovechó para acercarse.

—Hey, mejillas dulces—llamó, luego de un tiempo comenzó a decirle así, no pudiendo olvidar como se había sonrojado tan adorablemente la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Saludos, Nathan, ¿cómo está yendo tu día?—Cordialmente cuestionó y el peliverde sonrió, pasando su brazo por los hombros pequeños del contrario, quien se tensó ante tanto afecto.

—Pues mejor ahora que te veo—guiñándole un ojo expresó, Eddward simplemente río—. ¿Qué tanto lees? Parece importante—éste asintió, sonriendo.

—Es el diario de mi madre—confeso y Nathan asintió, mirando la prolija letra cursiva escrita con tanto cuidado y esmero en aquellas páginas algo amarillentas. 

—Vaya... ¿por qué estás leyendo algo tan privado?—Confundido preguntó y Eddward suspiro, un suspiro tan profundo que Nathan podía jurar que sintió que algo de felicidad se escabulló en éste.

—Lo encontré en el ático y simplemente lo tomé, es realmente fascinante la forma en que describe el amor que tenía por mi padre en su adolescencia. Parece tan irreal que alguien pueda sentirse así—Nathan se sorprendió.

—Hmm, ¿te interesa el amor, mejillas dulces?—Éste se sonrojo.

—Bu-Bueno, creo que lo adecuado sería decir que me llama la atención, pero creo que como espectador me es suficiente. Porque cuando lo ves todo desde un punto de vista alejado puedes apreciarlo mejor que cuando, bueno, te hayas en el núcleo—explico sonriente, Nathan se decepcionó, sacando su brazo se permitió alejarse.

—Ya veo... ¡Nos vemos luego, mejillas dulce!—Saludó mientras doblaba en un pasillo y veía a Eddward saludarle de vuelta.

En el camino a su siguiente clase se sintió disperso, sin poder olvidar las palabras de Eddward. Tal vez el pelinegro estaba en lo cierto, tal vez lo mejor es ser un simple espectador. A él no le importaría ser espectador del amor entre Eddward y Kevin... sólo, tal vez.

.

Nat lo había notado una semana luego de haberse mudado, había notado las furtivas miradas que Kevin proporcionaba a Eddward. Y aunque a todo el mundo se le escapara aquel pequeño detalle para Nathan estaba más claro que el agua que Kevin gustaba de Eddward. Eso creyó hasta hoy, hasta ahora. 

—No entiendo—susurro algo perdido, sintiendo su mente orbitar por Saturno... más o menos.

—Nazz me pidió que saliera con ella y le he dicho que sí, hombre, que no es tan difícil de entender—riéndose explico Kevin, pero había algo en sus orbes que parecía mentira, Nat lo sabía, ¿o acaso todo estaba en su distorsionada mente?

—No es eso lo que no entiendo, sino del porqué saldrás con ella cuando te gusta mejillas dulces—finalizó, siendo recibido por un inquietante silencio y unos orbes temblorosos por parte del contrario.

—Yo no... no sé de que demonios hablas—entre tartamudeos y ahora enfado Kevin escupió.

Oh, amada negación, Nathan pensó.

—Bien, eso resulta bastante obvio. Entonces, si no sabes de que estoy hablando no te importaría que lo invitase a salir, ¿verdad?—Nat jugó, un juego bastante peligroso, lo supo cuando vio a Kevin apretar sus puños.

—Claro que no me importaría que invitases a ese bobo a salir, pero, ¿por qué lo harías? ¿Acaso te gusta ese idiota?—Tratando de poseer confianza cuestiono, Nat sonrío.

—Tal vez...—murmuro antes de salir de allí, no sin antes reír por el rostro cómico que Kevin había puesto. 

.

Al día siguiente, pensando que Kevin recapacitaría, se había dado cuenta de que no lo hizo, en absoluto. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? Bueno, no era difícil de comprender al verlo entrar por los pasillos agarrado de la mano de Nazz y notándose forzosamente sonriente al recibir cumplidos por su nueva novia. Sí, lo había escuchado, Nazz era oficialmente novia de Kevin. Y sólo había tomado una tarde. 

—Los chicos de hoy en día no pierden el tiempo—susurro para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a sus clases. 

Pero lo más inquietante de todo no era Kevin simulando ser feliz al lado de Nazz, sino mejillas dulces, ¿cómo tomaría este abrupto giro de sucesos? Nathan podía apostar que se sentiría destrozado, porque Eddward es frágil y vulnerable, necesita alguien que le ayude a ser fuerte. Nathan pensó que Kevin podría ser ese pilar, pero estaba equivocado. 

.

Las clases finalizaron por ese día, y a Nathan le costó no decir algo imprudente durante el almuerzo, viendo con molestia el agarre de Kevin y Nazz. Rolf, sin embargo, emanaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo diciendo que ''era bastante obvio que terminarían juntos''. Patrañas, pensó el peliverde mosqueado. Y sin poder soportarlo, se fue a mitad de su almuerzo. En toda la jornada trató de buscar a Eddward fallidamente, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca. 

—Hey, mejillas dulces—susurro logrando que éste alzara la vista del diario de su madre, al parecer aún lo leía.

—Saludos, Nathan, ¿hay algo en lo qué pueda ayudarte?—Su voz sonaba amortiguada, y sus grandes topacios celestes se notaban cansados.

—En realidad te estaba por preguntar eso a tí—Doble D le miró sin comprender, y Nat suspiró para sentarse frente suyo—. Te ves mal, ¿acaso sucedió algo?—Cuestiono tratando de no sacar a luz sus cartas.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero no es algo que requiera importancia—murmuro, apretando el lomo de aquel diario.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre pensé que cuando algo menos logre importarte menos daño te causarás, o sentirás... Pero es una mentira, me he mentido a mí mismo tantas veces que ésa fue la peor y más fatal mentira que me haya dicho. Cuando nos mudamos traté de que no me importe escuchar a mi madre llorar por un divorcio ocasionado por ella misma, traté de que no me importara visitar los fines de semana a mi padre quien no me presta tanta atención, trate de que no me importara que mi antigua novia me haya engañado con el cuál solía ser mi mejor amigo... Yo traté y traté, ¿y ahora? Nada de eso me hizo bien, Eddward. Me siento asfixiado y pesado, con tantas palabras que soltar, con tanto que gritar, no puedo dejar que te suceda lo mismo que a mí, ¿entiendes?—Confesó, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los orbes acuosos de Eddward.

—Vaya, Nathan... Ni siquiera sé que decirte, me has dejado sin palabras—se nota sorprendido y triste a la vez, bajando la vista al diario y acariciando los bordes con sumo cuidado—. Es gracioso, siempre tengo algo que acotar—murmura y Nathan se recuesta por la silla en la que está, posando su vista en el techo amarillo.

—Ahora, ¿podrías decirme por qué luces triste?—Pidió, no, suplicó. 

—Me gusta un chico—Nathan cerró sus ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría—. Me gusta un chico del cuál no estoy seguro si gusta de mí, ayer Kevin vino a mi casa antes de ir a su cita con Nazz. Me dijo tantas cosas, que me quería y... todo fue tan irreal que no supe que hacer, se me declaró y lo rechacé—Nat abrió sus ojos y le miró, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Casi exclamó, pero estaban en la biblioteca y el silencio ante todo. Eddward le miraba con timidez.

—Porque me gusta un chico—admitió y Nathan finalmente estaba perdido.

—Espera un momento, ¿no te gusta Kevin? Pensé que hablabas de él—explicó, tratando de saber que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.

—No, no me gusta Kevin. Casualmente el chico del que estoy enamorado está frente a mí—Nathan se paralizó—. Pero no tiene que ir más allá de un enamoramiento, ¿verdad? Podríamos hacer como si nada y seguir como siempre, porque al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de perderte y todo cambie. Ser el espectador es mejor, ¿no lo crees?—Y levantándose de allí con el diario se va, dejando a Nathan tan completamente desconcertado que reacciona un poco tarde.

—¡Eddward!—Exclama saliendo de la biblioteca y corriendo por los pasillos, cuando gira a la izquierda le encuentra, lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de éste.

—Tienes razón, decir que no te importa no sirve pero... sigue doliendo—susurra éste mirando al suelo, y Nathan se siente feliz, confundido, triste y tiene miedo, pero aún así, aún sintiendo todo eso...

—Lo sé, pero ahora estarás más ligero—responde y Eddward alza su cabeza, sonriente, y Nathan le besa.

Porque aún teniendo un remolino de sentimientos dentro suyo, peleando por gobernar él no puede dejar de pensar de que tal vez pueda confiar en Eddward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido hacer este shot Kevedd, pero ha medida que la escribía me perdía o iba por las ramas, y realmente amo la pareja que forman Nat y Edd por lo que decidí dejarlos juntos ya que los amo así. Además para hacerle sufrir un poco a Kevin, porque en ocasiones pienso que el pelirrojo no merece a Eddward por lo malo que fue cuando eran niños. Lo sé, bastante infantil de mi parte.


	4. Mal augurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un extraño shot acerca de la amistad entre Nathan y Doble D, ah, y Kevin tratando de estar con Eddward... y predicciones por parte de Rolf(?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría si escucharan ésta canción a medida que leen el shot, repítanla si hace falta, ¡hasta el final!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN9IZ86evb4&list=RDSN9IZ86evb4

Luego de aquel verano en que todos lucharon contra el hermano de Eddy el vecindario se siente más unido, como más cerca. Tal vez siguen como antes, pero entre sí son más amistosos y comprensivos. Eddward lo sabe ya que se lleva mejor con Kevin, sí, ¡con Kevin! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Aunque ya han pasado dos años y ahora tienen dieciséis. Pero este año viene con sorpresas, como la que Eddy y Ed no lograran pasar. Eddward se siente culpable, mal y con la sensación de que pudo haberlos ayudado más.

—Tranquilo, no es tu culpa que no pasaran. Ellos deberían haberse dedicado más al estudio y no perder el tiempo con sus estúpidas estafas—Eddward le miro con mala cara a Kevin, quién suspiro—.Bien, lo lamento pero es cierto.

—Yo sólo estoy tan confundido, sólo le faltaban cinco materias—susurro tembloroso mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

—¡Cinco! Jesús, demasiado para esos bobos—se río Kevin, Eddward decidió dejar pasar de largo su hiriente comentario—. Si quieres puedes pasar tiempo con nosotros, ya sabes, ¿Nazz y Rolf?—Kevin propuso ahora que el azabache estaría solo sin su par de amigos, pero éste se negó para decepción del pelirrojo.

—No, gracias por la propuesta pero creo que podría ir más de seguido a la biblioteca ahora que no tengo a Ed y Eddy—explico y Kevin asintió, extrañado de sentirse tan decepcionado.

.

Kevin se siente extraño los días que proceden luego de haber hablado con Doble D, se siente como inquieto de saber que el nerd estará más solitario de lo que usualmente suele estar, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, lamenta que el par de bobos no hubieran pasado de año. Porque él sabía que Eddy era de todo pero también un buen amigo y siempre estaba ahí para defender o proteger a Doble D.

—Oh, ¿ese no es Nat? ¿Qué hace con Doble D?—Kevin sale de sus divagaciones cuando escucha a Nazz nombrar al bobo, y sí, efectivamente les ve saliendo de la cafetería con el nuevo llamado Nat. Kevin le conoce porque se postuló para mariscal de campo, no es más que un descarado que acaba de llegar y ya se cree el rey—. He oído que es bisexual—Nazz cotillea y Rolf se nota sorprendido.

—¿El amigo Nat es bisexual?—Nazz asiente mientras le hace una señal de que no eleve su tono de voz.

—Eso me dijeron, y como Doble D es homosexual me pregunto si... bueno, ¿no andarán juntos?—Especuló la rubia. El año pasado todos supieron de que Eddward era homosexual, fue una sorpresa para algunos y no tanto para otros, pero luego de eso el azabache comenzó a tener algo de bully leve, aunque pasó a ser casi inexistente cuando Kevin le defendió públicamente.

—¿Doble D con Nathan Guldbert? Por favor, Nazz, no es el chico para Doble D—mosqueado Kevin comentó, comiendo con rabia su sándwich, la rubia simplemente río.

—Yo creo que sí andan—insistió.

.

En sus usuales entrenamiento puede que Kevin se la haya tomado con el tal Nathan y le haya empujado y tacleado más fuerte de lo que debería hacerlo.

—¡Tienes algún problema en específico conmigo, Barr!—Rugió el peliverde cuando le tiró el balón mientras que éste estaba con la guardia baja.

—¡Que no prestes atención no es mi problema, tonto!

Nop, Kevin para nada previo aquel puñetazo, por suerte tenía el caso puesto. Aunque una pelea inevitable empezó entre ambos.

.

—Se ven muy graves, ¿qué lleva a los adolescentes pelearse así?—La enfermera cuestionó mientras trataba las heridas de Nathan, ya que había terminado con Kevin, quien se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos—. Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, cariño—dedujo y se río cuando el peliverde le guiño un ojo.

—Gracias, ¿pero me quedarán cicatrices? Un chico apuesto como yo no debe tenerlas.

—No te preocupes por eso, atraerás más a las chicas—Nathan río.

—No quiero atraer chicas—explico observando con diversión la expresión sorprendida de la contraria.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en fin, debo ir a avisar que ya están bien. Pero quédense aquí, y no peleen—ambos asintieron a regañadientes.

Ni bien la enfermera había dejado el lugar ambos decidieron no mirarse siquiera, aunque Kevin sentía que quería decirle tantas cosas, y no para disculparse. Pero el ruido de la puerta distrajo a ambos.

—¡Mejillas dulces!—Exclamó el peliverde y Kevin le miró con el ceño fruncido ante tal apodo meloso.

—Nat, oh, Dios, ¿qué te sucedió?—Doble D cuestiono con visible preocupación mientras entraba al lugar, Kevin miró casi con dolor como éste le tocaba con cuidado y sin preocuparse de los gérmenes o cosas así. Él no haría eso con nadie con quien no tenga cierta confianza o afecto.

—Un idiota—simplemente respondió Nat, Kevin gruñó y Edd dio un sobresalto, percatándose de su presencia.

—¿Kevin? Un momento, ¿ambos pelearon?—Casi pareció regañar mientras se alejaba y miraba a ambos con ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

—Eso es muy evidente, dulzura—Nat respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Kevin rodó los ojos.

—Me sorprende de ti, Kevin, generalmente eres muy paciente, más ahora que eres capitán—susurro Edd y Kevin realmente se sintió como un bobo, pero antes de siquiera responder Nat le ganó.

—¿Paciente? Oh, dulzura, eres tan adorable—Doble D se sonrojó y Kevin sentía que su paciencia se iba realmente al caño.

—Con tipos como éste es difícil no perder la paciencia, Eddward—respondió, tomando por sorpresa al azabache al llamarle por su nombre.

—Agresión verbal, me agrede verbalmente, ¡eso duele, Kevin!—Casi parecía que Nat iba a llorar, Doble D se acercó a consolarle.

—Kevin, no debes ser tan insensible. Uno debe medir sus palabras o saber que consecuencias tendrán ciertas insinuaciones—Edd comenzó a tirarle lata y Kevin veía casi con odio como Nathan sonreía en el pecho de éste, como si hubiera ganado.

Y tal vez lo hizo.

.

Al final les obligaron a hacer limpieza luego de que terminen las clases por tres semanas, era eso o una suspensión por una semana. A la salida Kevin vio casi con odio a Nathan ir con Doble D.

—¿Por qué no llevas a DD en tu moto?—Nazz a su lado cuestiono y el pelirrojo le miró extrañado, ella le guiñó un ojo—. Sólo digo, así te deshaces de malas compañías—y luego de decir aquello partió con una sonrisa lobuna, Kevin pensó que era la mejor amiga que jamás podría tener.

Por eso fue con prisas al estacionamiento y tomando su motocicleta anduvo hasta dónde Doble D y Nathan se encontraban. Se detuvo un poco más adelante y al quitarse el casco llamó a Eddward.

—¡Doble D!—Exclamo, y el nombrado, quien parecía hablar animadamente con el contrario se giro confundido.

—Saludos, Kevin, ¿hay algo en qué pueda ayudarte?—Cuestiono amablemente, Kevin tragó mientras veía a Nat detrás.

—¿Quieres qué te lleve?—Se animó a preguntar, nervioso hasta la médula, Doble D le sonrío.

—Esa es una amable propuesta, Kevin, pero ya he acordado acompañar a Nat. Es nuevo y no conoce el camino de ida—explico, algo dentro de Kevin le decía que sí, pero se negaba a irse con las manos vacías.

—¿Y esta tarde?—Doble D le miro sin comprender—. Ven a mi casa a estudiar, no entiendo física y sé que eres el mejor.

—Oh, está b...

—Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar esta tarde, DD—a su lado Nat se quejó mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y hacía un puchero, Kevin quería tirarle el caso en la cara. 

—Es verdad, si no tienes problemas, ¿qué te parece comenzar mañana con las asesorías?—Propuso Doble D y Kevin asintió, para ponerse el caso e irse antes de que dañara la integridad de Nat nuevamente. 

Al día siguiente, mientras estacionaba su motocicleta vio casi con rabia a Nathan, quien llegaba en un Maserati escarlata descapotable, y con nada más ni nada menos que Doble D como acompañante. Al bajarse Nat le observó, y simplemente le sonrío burlonamente para irse junto con su bobo. Sí, había dicho su, porque él era Kevin Barr, y aunque no tuviera un maldito maserati tendría a Eddward.

.

Nathan sonrió a Kevin cuando se bajó de su fantástico auto y al darle la espalda se río finalmente, a su lado Eddward le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede, Nat?—Este negó, demasiado divertido para hablar.

—Nada, DD, sólo que tal vez me podría divertir estando aquí, ya sabes, molestar a algunos idiotas—expresó con diversión.

—Me alegra que te guste el lugar, pero abstente de molestar gente. Ya ves como terminaste ayer, y aún debes cuidar de tus heridas—adorable, pensó Nat antes de asentir.

Aunque le gustaba Eddward no lo hacía de forma romántica, sino más como un hermano mayor gusta de su hermano menor. Era esa clase de gusta en que quieres proteger a esa persona, o simplemente hacerla feliz. Y Nat iba hacer feliz a Eddward uniéndolo con Kevin.

.

Kevin miró con fastidio a Nathan sentado junto a Doble D en la cafetería, claro que estaba contento de que el bobo no estuviera tan sólo como antes pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser Nathan de entre todos? Le molestaba, no, el peliverde sentado al lado de su bobo le molestaba. Quería tirarle la charola de comida en la ropa cara y de diseñador que usa. 

—Si sigues viéndolo así pensarás que te gusta—Kevin bufó antes de mirar a Nazz, quien sonreía con diversión—. No me digas, lo de ayer no funcionó—comentó y él negó.

—No, ese idiota está tan pegado a Doble D, como chicle—gruñó mientras tomaba de su jugo.

—Eres adorable, pero si quieres ganar el corazón de Eddward no deberías enfocarte en Nat, así perderás. Tu mejor jugada sería ir por Doble D sin más—ésta explico y Kevin le miró con asombro.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan genial?—La rubia suspiro, su mirada enfocándose en cierta peliazul sentada a lo lejos.

—Siempre he sido genial, y si quieres puedo distraer a Nat para que así quedes con vía libre para estar a solas con tu chico—sugirió y Kevin se sonrojó.

Dicho y hecho, cuando el almuerzo terminó pudo ver a Doble D irse solo de nuevo a clases, pero Kevin le interceptó antes.

—Saludos, Kevin—como siempre tan educado y formal Eddward le saludó, el contrario asintió, mirando por si algún peliverde molesto se aparecía para estropearlo todo.

—Hey, Doble D. Amm... vendrás esta tarde a mi casa, ¿verdad?—Sin saber que decir se aseguró de que el azabache fuera para asesorarle, el contrario asintió.

—Claro que sí, Kevin. Yo no olvido mis responsabilidades—expresó y Kevin sonrío ante la idea de ser una responsabilidad.

—Como sea, ¿quieres qué te lleve en mi moto?—Por el rostro pálido de Eddward supo que no.

—Eres muy amable pero prefiero ir caminando, es más seguro y no tan peligroso como ir en tu motocicleta. Por cierto, deberías usar casco, el cincuenta por cien...

—¿Estás preocupado por mí?—Sonriente preguntó y cuando pensó que Edd se avergonzaría o sonrojaría simplemente respondió afirmativamente.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, Kevin. Cuido y me preocupo de mis amigos—admitió con honradez.

Amigos, auch. El pelirrojo simplemente asintió, con la pesadez de una súbita bajada de felicidad a decepción.

—En fin, nos vemos en mi casa a la cinco—finalizó yéndose sin más.

.

No estaba ansioso, para nada. Claro que después de limpiar algunos salones (y tenes que soportar al peliverde hablar sin parar) no había vuelto a su casa rápidamente para ducharse y esperar a Eddward pacientemente. Nop, en definitiva no. Aunque ni bien el timbre sonó el pelirrojo salto de su cama y salió de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta calmarse un poco para actuar normal.

—Hey, Doble D—éste le sonrió, unos libros de texto bajo su brazo izquierdo.

—Saludos, Kevin. No sabía en qué tenías problemas específicamente pero he traído mis libros favoritos de Física, desde lo básico hasta lo complejo—explico sonriente mientras el contrario se hacía un lado y dejaba al azabache pasar.

—Eso es genial—murmuro, algo sorprendido y ya agobiado ante la sola idea de estudiar, aunque tal vez con Doble D a su lado no sería tan arduo. 

 

No, era peor. Doble D no le daba descanso, dictaba fórmulas y también juró escuchar algo de trigonometría y átomos. Para las siete Kevin sentía a su cerebro achicharrado.

—Bien, ahora sabes más que antes. Aprendes rápido—felicitó el azabache, el pelirrojo simplemente asintió desde su lugar, con la cabeza acostada en la fría mesa.

—Siento como si mi cerebro hubiera hecho deporte, se siente musculoso—explico riendo, Eddward también río.

—Es que lo hace, estudiar es como una buena dosis de gimnasia, la mente se vuelve ágil, las neuronas trabajan el doble y posees más saberes—explico, Kevin le miraba embelesado, hasta que una duda surcó su mente.

—¿De dónde conoces a Nat? De alguna forma parecen cercanos—Eddward sonrió con nostalgia, Kevin sintió envidia del peliverde.

—¿Recuerdas ese verano en que estuve ausente?—Kevin asintió, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Ed y Eddy estaban tan solos aunque estuvieron juntos que no hacían ni una estafa, el vecindario se sintió hasta raro y vacío—. Era porque mi madre me envió a un campamento educativo en Canadá. Allí fue dónde conocí a Nat, él era tan genial, escribiendo fórmulas y planteando problemas sin césar en la pizarra. Por eso quise conocerlo, pero Nathan era tan arisco y reacio a relacionarse con otros—pareció rememorar con un deje de tristeza, Kevin quería abrazar a Eddward—. Pero comenzamos a entendernos haciendo problemas, resolviendo el del otro y planteándonos situaciones difíciles entre nosotros, luego todo se volvió más natural. Nathan me confesó que odiaba estar allí, hasta nos escapamos y todo—Eddward se río.

—¿Doble D haciendo algo malo? Oh, eso debí haberlo visto—se burló Kevin, haciendo sonrojar al azabache.

—Sí, bueno, no lo había pensado bien. Pero nunca olvidaré la sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, se sintió especial, y desde eso Nat y yo nos hicimos muy amigos. Pero al volver él dejó de mandarme cartas, y éste año sorprendentemente tuve el honor de encontrármelo de nuevo—sonriente finalizó, Kevin sentía que había perdido, pero para confirmarlo reformuló una última cuestión que moría por saber.

—¿Te gusta Nathan?—Cuestionó en un susurro, y creyó que eso era todo, pero al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con el extraño rostro de Doble D atisbó algo de esperanza.

—¿Nathan como mi novio? Nunca lo había pensado, creo que no podría verlo como nada más que un amigo, además, lo siento como un hermano menor al cual cuidar. Ah, y tiene novia—concluyó, Kevin se sorprendió.

—¿Tiene novia?—Sorprendido inquirió, el contrario asintió.

—Es de Nueva York, mantienen una relación a distancia pero él se va a verla cuando puede. No le digas que te conté—el contrario pide tímido, Kevin sonríe.

—Claro que no, bobo, será nuestro secreto—confirmó viendo con diversión las mejillas ruborizadas del contrario.

.

Al día siguiente cuando ve a Nathan junto a Doble D en el maserati le saluda sonriente, el peliverde confundido regresa el saludo y sonriente Kevin entra a la institución. Ya sabe que Nathan tiene novia, y Eddward no le verá como nada más que un simple amigo. Ahora sólo queda confesarse, tal vez esta tarde, cuando Doble D vaya a su casa. La idea le resulta agradable.

—Parece que las cosas resultaron bien ayer por la tarde—Nazz picó risueña y Kevin se encogió.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un hombre renovado—la rubia río escandalosamente a su lado.

—Okay, esto es taaan raro, pero me alegra verte así—guiñándole un ojo fue a su taquilla y él simplemente se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

.

Aquél día todos notaron la rara actitud positiva de Kevin, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando éste saludaba y sonreía a todos? Para alguno resultaba extraño, para otros agradable. Y lo era, lo era hasta que Kevin fue a la biblioteca por unos libros que el profesor le pidió, lo era hasta que caminando por los pasillos vio una cabellera peliverde, lo era hasta que divisó a Nathan besando casi con rabia a Doble D. 

Está de más decir que Kevin salió de allí en silencio, sin siquiera buscar el libro del maldito profesor, sin siquiera pensar en volver a la clase siquiera. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso... Doble D le mintió? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo en todo caso? Inconfundible. No sabía. No entendía. No comprendía. En el baño se tiró agua en el rostro, tratando de refrescarse y no perder la poca paciencia y regresar para tirar a Nathan lejos de Doble D, pero, ¿qué derecho tiene él? Más importante, ¡¿por qué demonios no hizo nada?! Rayos, debió haber hecho algo... ¿Debió? No lo sabía, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. 

—Es de Nueva York, mantienen una relación a distancia pero él se va a verla cuando puede. No le digas que te conté.

¡Patrañas! ¿O acaso Nathan engañaba a su novia con Doble D? Eso sería imposible, porque Doble D estaría al tanto y él no es así:

—..., hasta nos escapamos y todo.

Kevin apretó el lavado, él no conocía realmente a Doble D. Tal vez no era tan puro y casto como aparentaba. No, no, no, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Todo era culpa de Nathan.

.

—¿Sucede algo, Kevin? Te notas más ausente que de costumbre, ¿en qué piensas?

En porque dejaste que Nathan te besara de esa forma tan desagradable.

—No es nada, sólo algo disperso. Puede hacerte una pregunta—cuestiono sin emoción, el contrario asintió extrañado—. ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?—Eddward se sonrojó, Kevin negó a pensar que se veía adorable.

—Bu-Bueno, esa es una pregunta algo personal e intím...

—¿Lo diste?—Insistió y el contrario asintió, Kevin se sentía un poco mejor sabiendo que no le mentía, pero sólo un poco—. ¿Cuándo?—Cuestionó, Eddward le miró perplejo.

—No esperaras que te diga exactamente la hora y el lugar, ¿verdad?—Por la fija mirada de Kevin, Eddward supo que sí, por lo que suspiro hondamente—. No sé porque tanta curiosidad pero mi primer beso me lo dio Nathan, o más bien robó. Fue en el campamento, lo sé, suena muy contradictorio pero no lo hizo en plan romántico... Él, simplemente quería saber que se sentía besar a un chico. En verdad me besó de la nada, realmente me sorprendió y cuando lo separé me dijo eso, no fue más que una fase o etapa curiosa que habrá pasado, y yo no fui más que un experimento—explico neutro, Kevin se sorprendió que ambos se hayan besado a los catorce, él lo había hecho a los quince con Nazz, y por jugar a la botella.

—¿Y no se han vuelto a besar desde aquello?—Inquirió con cautela, Eddward apretó su libro.

—Sí, de hecho hoy en la biblioteca me besó—Kevin realmente no daba crédito a la honestidad de Doble D—. Su novia le terminó, y por alguna razón se encontró besando con enfado, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que tenía que desquitarse de alguna forma. Ahora creo que fue a la fiesta de Nazz y me preocupa que haga alguna tontería o se emborrache y conduzca en ese estado.

—¿Te preocupa más eso qué el hecho de que te haya besado a la fuerza? Eres demasiado bueno, Eddward—el nombrado sonrió, asintiendo.

—Es porque no lo conoces, Nathan pasó por mucho. Está vacío—confesó, Kevin sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, uno causado por la intensidad en la voz de Doble D.

—¿Lo que sientes por él es amistad o simpatía?—Los ojos de Eddward finalmente conectaron con los de Kevin.

—Creo que ambos, creo que me veo reflejado en él. No de forma física, sino por sus experiencias de vida, comprende la soledad tanto como yo. Es extraño, por primera vez no sé como explicar algo. Nathan me produce una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza infinita, él es añoranza pura, pena inmensa—explico con la vista gacha, y Kevin simplemente supo que Eddward lloraba cuando vio gotas en el libro de texto, círculos húmedos en las páginas.

—Eddward...—Kevin susurró, acercándose a éste, pero el ruido de un celular los distrajo.

—Perdón, me he puesto sentimental—riendo explico mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño celular, al parecer era un mensaje, el semblante de Eddward decayó aún más—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Están por ser las once, el tiempo se nos pasó volando—expresó sin humor, Eddward juntó sus cosas con prisas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Nat, está borracho y en la fiesta, temo que conduzca en esas condiciones—Kevin se levantó junto con Eddward.

—Iré contigo, es más, iremos en mi motocicleta—sonriendo expresó, Eddward le miró inseguro—.Vamos, es tu amigo, mientras más rápido mejor—el contrario suspiro.

—Es verdad, no debemos perder el tiempo, ¡pero con casco!

.

La experiencia fue nueva y buena, Eddward jamás se había sentido tan ligero y seguro mientras se recostaba por la grande y fuerte espalda del pelirrojo. Sentir el gélido viento en el rostro por alguna razón le agradaba, como si volara. Pero fue tan fugaz que cuando Kevin se detuvo para estacionar deseó haber disfrutado más del momento.

—Ve por Nathan, yo guardaré la moto—Eddward asintió, de seguro la guardaría en la cochera ya que la casa era de Nazz. 

Al entrar sintió el ruido lastimar sus tímpanos, era tan fuerte el sonido de la música que las paredes parecían retumbar. Lo peor era que su vista era casi nula ya que estaba todo a oscuras, simplemente podía atisbar a ver cuerpos bailando en la sala por unas luces epilépticas que iluminaban para todas partes y en fracciones de segundos. 

—¡Nathan!—Exclamó mientras se adentraba en el mar de cuerpos y sujetaba su gorra, temeroso. Se animó a preguntarle a una chica por el paradero del peliverde.

—¡Creo que lo vi subir arriba!—Doble D le agradeció y saliendo de allí subió las escaleras con prisas, poniendo el oído antes de abrir alguna puerta ya que los gemidos que escuchaba eran vergonzosos.

—¡Nathan!—Exclamó cuando le vio en el baño, más precisamente vomitando, pero sin importarle le abrazó por la espalda y se permitió aliviarse Estás bien, estás bien repitió, para creérselo

—L-Lo estoy, dulzura. Sólo... permíteme vomitar mi estómago—Eddward río, si hacía chistes era porque no estaba tan mal, le sobo la espada y acomodo sus cabellos, Nat sonrío—. No te merezco como amigo—el rostro de Eddward decayó.

—No digas eso—Nathan se levantó y fue al lavado, a limpiarse el rostro y enjuagarse la boca.

—Lo digo en serio, eres demasiado bueno, dulzura. Yo sólo te ato y no te dejo ser libre—sus ojos mieles le miraban honestos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué lo ves de esa forma?—Nat suspiro hondamente y caminó hacia la tina que había, sentándose dentro.

—Porque es la verdad, soy una molestia, siempre lo fui... ¿No lo entiendes? Y-Yo sólo no debí haber nacido—Eddward se le acercó y le propinó una cachetada, Nathan quedó devastado.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia, ¿entiendes, Nathan?—Éste se giro a verle dolido, su mano sobando su mejilla—. Nathan, necesito que lo entiendes. Se acabará aquí, cuando quieras, pero, ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar qué tal vez era yo quien también buscaba algo de ti? ¿Qué te necesitaba? No lo veas sólo desde tu perspectiva, ¡lo aborrezco y lo sabes! Mira desde todos los ángulos, hay más detrás de una puerta, y no porque no tengas la llave para abrirla significa que no puedes llegar al otro lado. ¡A veces tienes que derribarla! Pensé que lo sabías...—termina mientras le abraza, demasiado dolido para siquiera pensar. Nathan le corresponde.

—Lo lamento, te he hecho llorar. Prometo siempre estar a tu lado pero, ¿me prometes no irte de mi lado cuándo encuentres a tu felicidad?—Eddward se alejó, sonriendo con ojos acuosos.

—Lo prometo.

Kevin sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la pared, sabía que escuchar conversaciones sin invitación estaba mal pero cuando se trataba de Eddward no podía evitar meter las narices dónde no le llamaban. El pelirrojo suspiro, sintiendo que presenció la conversación más profunda e íntima de su vida, hasta se sentía avergonzado. Como si fuera que escuchó algo que no debía... y tal vez así fue.

.

—¡Felicidades! Sabía que podías, Kev—éste se sonrojo y rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Sabes que no podría haberlo hecho sin tí, Doble D, así que gracias por ayudarme en Física—el azabache se sonrojó y asintió, tímido.

—Oh, ¡ya besense par de tórtolitos!—Kevin se giro a mirarle mal a Nat, pero se sorprendió al sentir que Eddward le besaba la mejilla, le observó atónito—. ¡No me refería a eso pero me sirve!

—Te lo has ganado—susurro Eddward sonrojado hasta las orejas, Kevin sonrío y se acercó a susurrarle.

—Eso no me conforma pero me saciará por el momento—Eddward sonrío cómplice y Nat suspiro, sintiendo que ambos eran muy lentos en su relación.

—Nathan, comenzamos a salir hace dos días, ¡no me presiones!—se quejó el azabache ante el comentario del peliverde, quién río escandalosamente.

—¡Sólo digo lo que siento!—Kevin puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, quien miraba a Nat filosamente.

—Es como tratar con un niño—le murmuró a Kevin, quién sonrío.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! Eddward, exijo que lo repitas en éste instante—bramó pero antes de poder seguir a la pareja Nazz le detuvo.

—Alto ahí, vaquero. ¿Puedes darle algo de privacidad?—Nathan resopló pero aceptó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea, igual tengo algo con que entretenerme—Nazz le miró extrañada a Nat, que miraba tras suyo, y cuando giro sus mejillas se colorearon al ver que Marie le miraba fijamente—. Oye, ¿qué te parece darle celos?—Éste le susurro y confundida Nazz se giró para ser besada sorpresivamente—. Oh... ¡Ahí viene! ¡Viene por mi! 

Nazz vio atónita como la peliazul seguía al peliverde quien reía por el campus del instituto, la idea de que Marie gustara de ella volviéndola feliz. Observó a Doble D y Kevin irse juntos en la motocicleta y sonrío.

—¿Por qué la bruja de Marie persigue al amigo Nathan?—Rolf cuestionó cuando llegó a su lado, ella le sonrió.

—Porque se lo buscó—Rolf se quedo mirando a Nazz, para sonreír.

—Todo ha vuelvo a emanar, el amor y la felicidad brotan como si estuviéramos en primavera. Me pregunto si el invierno destruirá aquello—con expresión lúgubre parloteo.

—¿De qué hablas? Apenas estamos a mitad de otoño, eres raro, mi amigo—y sonriéndole se alejó para ir tras Marie quien seguía persiguiendo a Nat.

—Rolf sabe que feas tormentas se acercan para poner a prueba las decisiones de cada uno...

Y sin más que decir el peliazul se marchó con un presagio de mal augurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, jsjsjs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN9IZ86evb4&list=RDSN9IZ86evb4


	5. Suavemente I

Kevin siempre supo que sería alfa, lo supo por los comentarios orgullosos de su padre (igualmente alfa) y por las sonrisa de su madre cuando hacía piruetas y trucos con su bicicleta. Era varonil y temerario, todos en el vecindario sabían que era un alfa de buena posición y estatus social. Su padre solía decir: "crème de la crème", con ojos brillantes. Y aunque en un principio se sentía bien cumplir las expectativas de sus padres con los años comenzó a ser una carga y hasta molestia. Sentía como si no viviera su vida, en realidad, no hacía nada que realmente le gustara (excepto andar en su motocicleta). Un ejemplo era el football, él simplemente entró ya que su padre le presionó para que lo hiciera. Otro ejemplo sería Nazz, él sólo la había invitado a salir porque su madre insinuó que todo alfa debería tener una buena omega.

Pero ahora con casi diecisiete se siente cansado, aburrido y harto de su vida tan cotidiana y ordinaria. Sólo siente emoción o algo de adrenalina cuando anda en su motocicleta los fines de semana por la ruta, pero luego de eso todo se convierte en blanco, gris y negro. Es repetitivo y rutinario, algo que comienza a odiar. No es hasta un sábado por la mañana cuando comienza a tener interés por el Doble bobo.

—Madre, ¿qué haces?—Cuestiona cuando baja a la sala y observa a su progenitora espiar por la ventana que muestra al exterior, mirando entre las cortinas como una fisgona.

—Al parecer Helen Friedman está de vuelta en la ciudad—murmura la omega apretando las cortinas con fuerza, Kevin extrañado se acercó a observar como un auto negro estaba estacionado frente a la casa de los Marion.

—¿Acaso es un porsche?—Cuestionó fascinado el pelirrojo, logrando sacar un ruido de exasperación de los labios de su madre, quien irritada salió de la sala con pesados pasos—. ¿Qué le sucede?—Extrañado preguntó a su padre, quien se hallaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

—Tu madre siempre tuvo una gran rivalidad con Helen, creo eran amigas pero por sucesos que desconozco se distanciaron—Kevin asintió, comprendiendo mientras miraba por la ventana a Doble D con quien parecía ser Helen. 

Debía admitirlo, la señora se veía bastante joven para tener un hijo de dieciséis, se preguntaba si le habrá tenido a Eddward de joven. Vestía de forma elegante y sus ojos eran la réplica de su hijo. Por alguna razón, quiso saber más de ella y en especial de su hijo.

.

Mientras estacionaba su Harley Davidson del '98 observó como Doble D se bajaba de aquel porsche oscuro y caminaba al instituto con un rostro pálido, lo que sea que su madre le haya dicho le cayó mal al beta, si es que lo era. Kevin sabía que Doble D aún no había presentado pero todo el mundo suponía que por ello debía ser beta, pero Kevin sabía que no ya que no podía oler a nada. Simplemente era Eddward.

—¡Hey, DD!—Por alguna razón incomprensible exclamó el nombre del azabache, quién le observó con curiosidad mientras se le acercaba.

—Saludos, Kevin, ¿requieres de mi ayuda para algo?—Cuestionó servicial, Kevin creía fielmente que el contrario no podría vivir sin quehaceres. 

—En realidad no, algo así como una duda, ¿acaso tu madre te trajo?—Preguntó curioso, Doble D suspiro hondamente a su lado, presionando contra su pecho sus libros.

—Algo así, esta mañana ha venido de Inglaterra y...

—¡Inglaterra! Guau—el pelirrojo silbó, Eddward sonrío. 

—En realidad mi madre es originaria de allí, es por eso que se la pasa la mayor parte del año allá, pero como mi padre es cirujano en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad yo me quedo aquí con él. Es más sencillo pero mi padre vive en la ciudad y mi madre cada que puede viene por unas semanas. Aunque es mejor cuando no porque, am, ella es algo...

—¿Mandona?—Trato de completar la descripción pero Eddward negó.

—Exigente diría, me gusta que sea así... Pero a veces resulta molesto que se aparezca de la nada y ya quiera como darme órdenes o cosas por el estilo cuando en realidad ni la siento como mi madre—confiesa en un murmullo y Kevin por razones inexplicables quiere abrazarle.

—Hey, no dejes que eso te deprima. ¿Por qué no intentas disfrutar de su presencia mientras la tengas? Aunque si me dejas decirlo, tu madre es una rara omega—Eddward sorpresivamente ríe, dejando la mente del pelirrojo en blanco ante tal imagen.

—Concuerdo contigo—admite y cuando el timbre suena Eddward se despide—. Fue grato hablar contigo, Kevin, nos vemos después—saluda mientras se apresura para llegar a sus clases.

—Sí, claro, nos vemos...—susurra el pelirrojo viendo al pequeño perderse entre los demás estudiantes.

¿Por qué su corazón se agitó? 

.

En su clase de Historia Kevin se encuentra rememorando su encuentro con Doble D por la mañana, su risa era melódica, tan bonita. Por alguna razón pensaba que Eddward era adorable, y aunque no entendiera del porqué pensaba aquello no le molestaba, logró hacer su mañana más divertida de alguna forma. El timbre suena y mientras camina a la cafetería siente algo a su lado.

—Has estado en las nubes, Kev, ¿te sientes bien?—Nathan cuestiona burlón mientras con sus manos hace una hoja un bollo.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta al ver la hoja arrugada en la mano del contrario.

—Mi examen de Francés, me saqué... como se dice, ¡zéro!—Exclama imitando a la profesora Seydoux, Kevin ríe ante tanta semejanza.

—Eres un tonto, debiste haber estudiado, francés es como lo más fácil—Nathan niega, tirando el bollo de papel en el basurero cerca de la cafetería.

—Nah, es una pérdida de tiempo, no necesito hablar francés para conquistar omegas—guiñándole a una chica sentada a lo lejos expresa, la omega le sonríe y se sonroja—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy todo un Donjuán!—Kevin pone los ojos mientras camina hacia dónde Nazz y Rolf se encuentran.

—¡Kev! Te extrañé—Nazz comparte mientras le abraza cuando éste se sienta, algo incómodo por tanto afecto, Rolf ríe y saluda a Nathan.

—Ya dejen de ser cursis, ¡me molestan!—Nat chilla como un niño y Nazz se separa de Kevin para sacarle la lengua.

—Lo dices porque estás solo como un perro—comenta divertida, Nathan resopla.

—Cariño, con un chasquido de dedos tendría a todas las omegas bajo mis pies, incluyéndote—descarado parlotea mientras le guiña un ojo, Nazz se indigna y comienzan una típica discusión mientras Rolf contempla todo con diversión.

Kevin, sin embargo, dirige su vista por el lugar, hasta detenerla dónde Eddward se haya. Sentado en una mesa al fondo mientras habla con Ed y Eddy. El azabache se nota irritado y se pregunta si es debido a su madre o Eddy, y en eso, extrañamente éste le mira y le sonríe y saluda. Kevin simplemente le da un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa. Y es todo, Eddward vuelve a hablar con Eddy y él a concentrarse en lo que ocurre en la mesa. Los ojos mieles de Nat se notan burbujeantes cuando se topa con ellos.

—¿Qué?—Inquiere fastidiado y el peliverde niega con una sonrisa.

—Déjalo, Kev. Hoy vino para molestar a todos—Nazz dice a su lado, enfadada.

Cuando el almuerzo termina y Nazz se apresura a su siguiente clase Nathan se posa a su lado aún sonriente y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sé que mirabas a cierto chico recién—picotea y Kevin resopla para simplemente acelerar el paso—. Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie de tu pequeño flechazo con mejillas dulces pero, ¡hey! Vaya sorpresa, ¿qué te atrajo de él?

—Nathan, ya, deja de molestar—en un arrebato medio exclamo para ir a su siguiente clase.

—¡Bien, cuando quieras reconocerlo sabes dónde encontrarme!

Kevin rodó los ojos mientras ignoraba las palabras del peliverde.

.

Claro que no tenía un flechazo por Doble bobo, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué hacía mirándole con descaro en la clase de gimnasia? Kevin gruño mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, algo sobre que harían abdominales y correrían por el gimnasio. Kevin estaba realmente bien con eso, pero se pregunto si Eddward podría con ello. Éste se veía tan frágil y delicado que sentía que si se caía podría romperse algo. Pero para su sorpresa resistió las veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha y las tres series de quince abdominales. Cuando acabaron Eddward siguió acostado y respirando agitadamente.

—Al parecer gimnasia no es tu fuerte—Kevin comentó divertido a su lado mientras se sentaba y tomaba algo de agua.

—Como verás evidentemente no lo es, llegó un momento en que pensaba mentirle al entrenador para decirle que me dolía el estómago o algo—sin aire comentó y Kevin río, mirándole, su pálida piel perlada en sudor, sus labios rojos e hinchados por mordérselos y sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo. Mierda, estaba demasiado consciente del contrario, demasiado interesado en Eddward—. ¿Me invitarías tu agua?—Cuestionó el contrario, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah... si, claro—accedió tendiéndole su botella de gua y viendo como Eddward limpiaba la parte de la rosca, eso le sacó una sonrisa. Pero cuando aquellos labios carnosos envolvieron la boca de la botella, cuando comenzó a tomar el agua y notaba el movimiento de su garganta al tragar, bueno, sintió un tirón en la parte baja del estómago. Kevin quería morirse allí mismo.

—Gracias, eso fue refrescante... Eh, ¿Kevin?—Éste ya se había levantado y comenzado caminar hacia las duchas con un visible problema entre sus shorts deportivos.

—¡Quédate con la botella!—Exclamó mientras huía avergonzado.

.

Cuando finalizaron las clases el pelirrojo no podía creerse que había tenido una erección simplemente viendo a Eddward tomar agua de una botella, demonios, ¿qué andaba mal con él? No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero sentía con todas las fuerzas que tenía que estar al lado del azabache en todo momento. Ugh, que embarazoso, pensó mientras iba al estacionamiento por su motocicleta.

—¡Kevin!—Suspiro mientras continuaba con lo suyo, casi ignorando a Nazz—. Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pues, ¿no es obvio? Ir a casa—explico mientras se posaba encima de su moto, Nazz le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, pero habíamos quedado que iríamos a la salida a la nueva cafetería que se abrió—Kevin cerró sus ojos, lo había olvidado—. Como sea, de seguro lo olvidaste, ¡pero mañana iremos si o sí!

—¡Te lo prometo!—Exclamó y cuando la rubia le sonrió y se acercó para besarle Kevin no comprendió porque no quería hacerlo, pero se obligo y le dio un corto beso para ponerse el caso y despedirse de ella.

Realmente, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

.

Kevin daba vueltas por su habitación, como alguna clase de león enjaulado. Deseaba ver a Eddward, no, quería verlo, lo necesitaba. Sí, jamás creyó que alguna vez sucedería algo así pero realmente quería ver al azabache. ¿Estaría mal si lo iba a visitar? No, eso sería raro, no son tan amigos para que lo visitase. Tal vez le podría asesorar en alguna materia, ¿estará ocupado? Kevin gruñó y se detuvo, decidiéndose si ir a verle.

—¿A dónde vas dulzura?—Su madre cuestionó desde la cocina y él le mintió.

—A lo de Rolf para hacer deberes.

—Está bien, vuelve antes de la cena—Kevin sonrío al ver que fácilmente podría salirse con la suya.

—¡Claro!—Exclamo saliendo por la puerta y asegurando su mochila.

Para su suerte la casa de Eddward quedaba enfrente, bueno, más a la derecha pero solo eran unos cuantos pasos. Cuando llegó a la entrada exhaló profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, pero cuando la puerta fue abierta no espero encontrarse con la madre de Doble D.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí—sonriente expresó, Kevin distinguió el acento británico con rapidez—. ¿Un alfa bien dotado tocando a mi puerta? De seguro no vienes a verme a mi, ¿verdad, dulzura?—El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no sabiendo que palabras serían adecuadas para caerle bien a aquella omega.

—En realidad venía por Eddward, necesito ayuda con una materia y...

—Oh, no, no. ¿Un alfa pidiendo ayuda a un omega? ¡Qué hilarante!—Kevin la observó con sorpresa, y aunque sus ojos fueran los mismos que los de Doble D, los suyos eran más helados, fríos.

—¡Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo?!—Ésta se río cuando Doble D prácticamente la corrió de la entrada—. Perdona por eso, Kevin, ella tiende a ser algo descortés con los invitados, en fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—Cuestiono sonriente.

—Tengo problemas con Historia y venía a preguntarte si podías asesorarme—Eddward ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Claro, Historia es uno de mis fuertes—Kevin río, ¿qué materia no era fuerte de Doble D?—. Pasa, y en lo posible ignora a mi madre—susurro mientras el pelirrojo se quitaba las zapatillas y asentía con complicidad.

Subieron al cuarto del azabache, el cual estaba bien ordenado y limpio. Se sentaron en el escritorio de éste y comenzaron a estudiar, aunque Kevin realmente no podía pensar por las palabras de la madre y porque Doble D repiqueteaba su pie derecho contra el suelo sin cesar, lucía como nervioso y ansioso. 

—¿Ocurre algo?—Cuestiono interrumpiendo la explicación del contrario sobre los babilonios o algo así.

—Es mi madre—comenzó suspirando mientras se recostaba en la silla—, la entiendo, pero aún así me incómoda su presencia. Saber que ahora está abajo, tocando todo, dejándolo fuera de su lugar... Sé que es ordenada pero ella no sabe sobre mi método de limpieza y organización, me he acostumbrado tanto a estar solo que tener a otra persona es molesto, siento que es una invasora—expone con las mejillas coloreadas, Kevin se ríe.

—No tienes porque sentirte culpable, es razonable que te sientas así. Pero pronto te acostumbrarás a ella—informa con confianza, Doble D, sin embargo, niega.

—No si pronto se va, ese es el problema con ella. Se queda poco tiempo para que pueda siquiera acostumbrarme y se va tan rápido dejándome inestable y con una sensación extraña, como a añoranza. No me gusta—confiesa suspirando hondamente, Kevin sin comprender sus acciones le abraza con espontaneidad. 

—Doble tonto, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien—susurra, y ni bien dice aquello siente al azabache temblar entre sus brazos.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, Kevin—Eddward musita cuando el alfa le deja ir.

—Y que lo digas.

—Los alfas resultan ser sorpresivamente agradables—admite sonrojado y Kevin comienza a ponerse nervioso.

—O tal vez sólo yo lo sea—de forma engreída comenta sacándole una risa a su acompañante—. Aunque, hay algo que ha estado molestándome—Eddward le presta atención, sus gemas celestes brillando.

—¿Qué es?—Curioso inquiere y Kevin opta por mentir.

—Tu aroma es dulce, lo noté al abrazarte, es dulce como el de un omega—finaliza, sentenciándolo como omega. Eddward se sonroja y disimuladamente se olfatea—. ¿Por qué tratas de comprobarlo?—Cuestiona el pelirrojocon visible suspicacia.

—Es extraño, se supone que los supresores que uso son los mejores—dice para sí mientras mira fijamente al pelirrojo—.Eres astuto, Kevin, me has hecho delatarme. De seguro fue porque mi madre te lo dijo, ella y su lengua inquieta—farfulla con un puchero, Kevin al menos está feliz de que lo ha confirmado y no inventado alguna excusa o mentira.

—Entonces si eres un omega, ¿por qué mantenerlo oculto?—Confundido se atreve a cuestionar y Eddward juega con sus manos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, cuando lo descubrí por alguna razón no quería que nadie supiera. Sé que hay más hombres omegas aparte de mi pero, nunca quise ser omega. Pensaba que sería beta, deseaba ser un beta—finaliza en un murmullo, su tono de voz resultando deprimido, Kevin se acerca para poder mirar su triste expresión.

—No porque desees algo significa que se cumplirá, créeme, lo aprendí de la peor forma, pero... Doble D, eres increíble. Siendo omega y todo, no deberías ocultar lo que eres ni rechazarlo, porque sólo te estarías rechazando a ti mismo, y es una parte tuya con la cual no deberías pelear, sino, ser amigo—Eddward le mira con timidez y bonitas mejillas pintadas de carmín.

—Vaya, Kevin... Eso fue increíble, deberías hacer un libro sobre motivación personal o algo así—riéndose aconseja y Kevin sonríe al ver que ha subido el ánimo del azabache.

—Como sea, DD, ¡pero piénsalo! 

.

Al día siguiente cuando llega al instituto recibe un mensaje de Nazz diciendo que está enferma y que si podría enviarle los trabajos después. Kevin le responde afirmativamente, y de paso aprovechará para hablar seriamente sobre su relación. Ya no puede con tanta farsa. Cuando camina a la entrada se encuentra con Nathan.

—¿Y la rubia?—Cuestiona éste mirando a todas partes, Kevin sonríe mientras le codea.

—Está engripada por lo que no vendrá hoy—informa, Nat sonríe.

—¡Gracias a Dios! No iba a poder aguantarle, ugh—Kevin rueda sus ojos y simplemente entran al oír el timbre.

.

El rumor se expande como pólvora, lo sabe porque cuando está en la cafetería Nathan le dice que ha escuchado que su chico (refiriéndose a Eddward) es omega. Kevin se sorprende al saber que realmente siguió su consejo, y por alguna razón se siente orgulloso. Y cuando lo ve sentado al fondo junto con Eddy y Ed (quiénes se notan sorprendidos) sonríe. 

—Demonios, estás tan hundido—a su lado Nathan ríe mientras come de su sándwich, Kevin decide ignorarle.

.

Luego de una semana a nadie parece importarle que el azabache haya resultado omega, Kevin lo sabe porque cuando va a la casa de éste por las asesorías se lo cuenta.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no había nada que temer—Eddward se ríe y espontáneamente le abraza, cuando se percata de ello se está por alejar pero Kevin es más rápido y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, provocando un sobresalto en el omega. Al pelirrojo le gusta abrazar a Eddward, porque puede oler aquella sutil y suave fragancia dulce, como a menta y vainilla, le encanta.

—Amm, Kevin, ¿me estás oliendo?—Éste le suelta al darse cuenta de que está siendo muy evidente, se sonroja por ello.

—Sí, y-yo... am, me gusta tu aroma—Eddward le sonríe con mejillas igualmente sonrojadas.

—Gracias—simplemente responde, no sabiendo si debería tomarlo como un cumplido o no—. Por cierto, he oído que rompiste con Nazz, es una lástima. Hacían una pareja de ensueño—Eddward se lamentó y Kevin le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eso crees? Yo simplemente salí con ella porque mi madre pensaba que tenía que tener una omega—confiesa y el omega le mira sorprendido.

—Eso es horrible, deberías tener una omega porque lo sientes, porque crees que es lo correcto, no porque tu madre lo dice... Aunque siéndote honesto estamos en las mismas, mamá últimamente me está presionando a que conozca alfas, me quiere presentar a algunos pero me niego rotundamente—Kevin se congela ante tal información, temeroso de saber que podría perder a Eddward.

—Y... ¿hay alguien qué te guste o llame tu atención?—Cuestiona tratando de profundizar en el tema, al ver las mejillas de Doble D sabe que sí. Sus ganas de saber quién es el bastardo y matarlo son indescriptibles.

—Bueno, de hecho si hay, es reciente. Pero, no creo que me vea de esa forma—explica abatido, Kevin muerde su labio interior, no sabiendo que hacer.

—Yo creo que deberías intentarlo, digo, ¡eres Eddward Marion! El chico diez y de promedio sobresaliente con asistencia perfecta. Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro sabría que eres el mejor omega que pueda tener—parlotea hasta detenerse y avergonzado de sus palabras alza la vista para encontrarse a un Eddward que rebosa felicidad.

—Oh, Kevin. Nadie nunca me había dicho palabras tan bonitas—expresa sonriente, y es genuino, el pelirrojo lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es porque le toma del rostro y besa.

Es un pequeño roce entre labios, en dónde puede sentir lo suave y dulce que Eddward es, y también resulta una acción contraproducente, porque ahora desea más. Por ello muerde el labio inferior del contrario, quién jadea ante la sorpresa e introduce su lengua, convirtiendo el beso en algo más obsceno y subido de tono. Doble D sólo jadea y aprieta su abrigo, pero no lo está apartando o empujando, cosa que ve como buena señal y continúa. Como la silla de Doble D es una de escritorio con ruedas le atrae más a él, animándolo a que se ponga a horcadas suyo, y con algo de timidez el omega lo hace. Y Kevin se siente dichoso de poder tocar y besa libremente a su omega al fin. Tomándolo de la cadera y acariciando su suave piel, Eddward se estremece y se aleja, aspirando con dificultad. Kevin acerca su nariz al cuello contrario, justo dónde esta el lugar para marcar y cuando le huele Eddward gime.

—Kevin—jadea mientras presiona sus hombros, éste sonríe y se aleja, para mirar el desastre que ha hecho. Un agitado y ruborizado Eddward.

—Me gustas, demasiado. Me gusta la forma en que eres, como hablas, lo inteligente que eres, me gusta tu aroma, y me atraes mucho—confiesa, logrando que el contrario se sonroje aún más si es posible—. ¿Puedo cortejarte?—Pregunta tímido y Eddward le mira sin aliento.

—¿Cómo un alfa lo haría para hacer a un omega suyo?—Kevin asiente, algo divertido.

—Sí, quiero que seas mi omega, y quiero cortejarte como se debe, ¿me dejas?—Eddward asiente, como si estuviera en un sueño.

—Sí, me encantaría ser tu omega, Kevin—confiesa avergonzado y éste le abraza—. Sé que sonará inapropiado pero, ¿te quedas a dormir?—Cuestiona en un murmullo y el pelirrojo sonríe, sintiéndose incapaz de poder separarse de su omega.

—Claro que sí.

.

Cuando Eddward se despierta se siente pesado y caliente, no lo comprende hasta que intenta moverse y no puede. Con pereza observa que hay un brazo rodeando su estómago y una pierna encima de las suyas, también siente una cálida respiración en su nuca. Cerrando los ojos suspira. Está atrapado por el cuerpo de Kevin, como puede se da vuelta o observa el rostro pacífico del contrario, sonriendo pellizca la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien se revuelve y lo atrae más a su pecho. Eddward se queda en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Se siente tan cómodo que piensa que dormir un poco más no le hará daño.

Se despierta porque su alarma suena, Kevin gruñe y la apaga, y cuando aprovecha ese momento de libertad para escabullirse el pelirrojo ya ha vuelto a atraparlo

—Kevin, debemos prepararnos para ir al colegio—hace ver recibiendo como respuestas gruñidos inentendibles.

—No, vamos a quedarnos, hace mucho frío—Eddward suspira pero cuando comienza a escuchar gotas de lluvia golpeando su ventana no lo piensa dos veces y se acomoda al lado de Kevin—. Mucho mejor—éste murmura al sentir cerca a Doble D nuevamente.

Y Eddward sonríe, creyendo fielmente que a partir de ahora las cosas mejorarán. De que tal vez pueda ser genuinamente feliz con Kevin como su alfa, y puede que tengan que enfrentar algunos retos. Como tratar de convencer a los padres de Kevin que no es mal omega, o tratar de que su propio padre acepte la idea de que tenga alfa... pero, ¿no se trata de eso la vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendrá segunda parte, jsjsjs. Me enamoré del mundo omegaverse, sorry <3


	6. Recuesta tu cabeza por mi hombro.

_Algún día me voy a emborrachar, sólo para tener una excusa y el coraje necesario para enviarte un mensaje. Te voy a escribir todo y nada. Todo, porque te revelaré lo que sentí y sigo sintiendo; nada, porque habrá cosas que ya sabías. Pero prometo también invitarte a un café, puede ser cualquier día, y puede ser cuando estés feliz, o triste. Y si aceptas te haré una pregunta, puede que te resulte extraña o sumamente trivial._

_Y no, no te voy a preguntar porque deseaste salir conmigo (sé que te molesta)._

_Pero tal vez te pregunte si pensabas en mi antes de ir a dormir, o cuando no podías dormir. Tal vez te pregunte si cuando te sentiste solo deseaste mi compañía, o si cuando asististe a fiestas te sentiste solo porque ya no estoy allí para acompañarte y decirte que no bebas en exceso. Tal vez te pregunte si revisas tu celular en búsqueda de algún mensaje o llamada mía, o si miras tu celular y piensas en llamarme o mandarme un mensaje. Tal vez te pregunte si aún conservas aquella fotografía que nos tomamos en nuestro aniversario, tal vez te pregunte si desechaste a Jim o lo sigues cuidando. Tal vez te pregunte si te dolió romper conmigo, aunque, en realidad, quien sabe como realmente te sentiste..._

_Puede que (y si es tu día de suerte) te revele que para mí aún sigues siendo mi chico favorito y que no hay otra persona más hermosa que tú en este maldito mundo._

_¿Crees qué lo nuestro estuvo destinado a no ser? ¿Crees qué simplemente no fui hecho para tí, o tú no fuiste hecho para mí, o no fuimos hechos para ambos? Parecía tan fácil, pero_ _sabes que ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?_

_¿Quieres seguir siendo la persona que haga mi día? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi número uno? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi mayor admirador y que yo sea tuyo? ¿Quieres seguir rompiéndome el corazón y hacerme llorar?_

_La verdad que no sé si me responderás... Oh, ahora que me doy cuenta es el séptimo mensaje que te envío._

    Observé con detenimiento cada mensaje enviado, ni siquiera se nota que estaba ebrio. No tengo ninguna falta ortográfica, y luzco lúcido. Suspiro mientras me siento en aquella usual mesa que está al lado del ventanal que da a la calle. Nos gustaba venir a este café y sentarnos aquí. Observar a la gente y tratar de pensar como eran sus vidas, o simplemente mirar los autos pasar en un silencio suave y atrayente. La camarera pasa y pido lo mismo que pido todas las semanas a las cinco de la tarde. Café negro y un bagel. Hay veces en que la camarera llamada Nancy ni siquiera pregunta que es lo que quiero, directamente al verme prepara la orden y me la sirve con una sonrisa comprensiva y unos ojos suaves.

    ¿Está tratando de ser amable o algo así? Yo creo que le doy pena, más bien. Siento como si supiera que espero algo que jamás vendrá, siento como si supiera que mi universo se ha roto y colapsado y no tiene arreglo. No me gusta esa parte de las mujeres, el que sean tan intuitivas. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede verme como un chico sin nada que hacer más que venir diariamente a una cafetería? Cierro mis ojos con cansancio, la luz está muy fuerte y me lastima la vista. Los ruidos se sienten amplificados y comienzo a sentir todo borroso y desenfocado. Suspirando trato de calentar mis frías y pálidas manos cubriendo la cálida taza de porcelana que contiene mi querido café oscuro.

—¿Por qué hace tanto frío?—Cuestiono a la nada mientras bebo un sorbo de aquel líquido oscuro semitransparente.

—Siempre tienes frío, de todas formas—aunque lo he sentido llegar justo cuando cuestioné aquello no quiero responderle, pero no podemos retrasar esto aún más.

—Me asustas—comparto mientras me recuesto por la cómoda silla de madera con almohadas aterciopeladas mientras miro a mi acompañante, se nota tranquilo.

—¿Por qué sé que siempre tienes frío?—Cuestiona confundido y yo niego, y casi sonrío, casi.

—No, que por unos mensajes de texto aceptarás venir, sabes qué te los envíe anoche, ¿verdad? Tu desesperación es demasiado obvia—concluyo y, algo en mis palabras hace a mi acompañante sonreír.

—Bueno, yo no envíe siete mensajes de textos—con evidencia declara y yo suspiro.

—Touché—es todo lo que respondo, sin saber cómo continuar, aunque no debería presionarme para hacerlo, él es quien ha venido sin más.

—Te quiero—de la nada confiesa en un murmullo, como si fuera alguna clase de secreto, y tal vez lo sea.

—Me asustas—repito, tratando de ocultar que me he sonrojado.

—¿Por qué te sigo queriendo?—Yo niego con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, porque resultas ser muy agradable, aún aunque hayamos terminado y todo. Siempre me gusto eso de tí...—y me paralizo al darme cuenta de mis palabras, no, no quiero dirigir la conversación por este camino, ¿en verdad no quiero?

—Me siento genial—simplemente dice.

—¿Cómo se siente ser jodidamente genial?—Decido cuestionar, porque quiero herirlo. Pero no me contesta, sino, me mira de mala forma, con esos iris que brillan peligrosamente, no me conviene jugar a este juego, sin embargo—. Necesitas ser tu mismo—expreso jugando con mi bagel.

—Creo que ahora lo soy, creo que soy hasta feliz.

—¿Lo eres?—Insisto, más para que él me lo asegure, o se asegure de lo que dice, porque parece mentira.

—Amas a alguien para que te ame de vuelta, no para romperle el corazón y hacerlo sufrir—sin responder parlotea, yo le miro con burla.

—¿Y me dices esto por qué...? No lo entiendo, recuerdas que tú me terminaste, ¿verdad? No es como si te estuviera echando la culpa, o diga que lo que hiciste me pareció mal porque la verdad cr...

—Dije que estoy feliz pero todavía sigo queriendo ser el único, ¿podría ser sólo el único?—Cuestiona y ésta vez sus iris se muestran suaves, inmutables, anhelantes.

—Es extraño, yo era quien te estaba por hacer una pregunta...—explico, pero como él no parece interesarle inhalo hondamente, preparándome para resonderle.

    Espero no equivocarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de dónde salió esto, estaba escuchando músicas en orden aleatorio y varias de ella me inspiraron.


End file.
